FOR THE FUTURE
by Black Tsuki Shinigami
Summary: Makoto y Haru se han peleado por que no decide que hacer en su futuro, así que Rin decide llevar a Australia a Haruka. Pero esos dos llegan como pareja, y Souske empieza a coquetear con Makoto.
1. Chapter 1

advertencia:

Los personajes de Free! Eternal Summer no me pertenecen, es solo con fin recreativo y la historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie.

Esta historia es para mayores de edad y es chicoxchico, si no te gusta no la leas.

contiene escenas sexuales y es para mayores de +18 .

ok es todo.

Bueno esto es un MakoxSou aun que era para una amiga que pretendía hacer un RinHaru, en si es por que lo escribí para una amiga que le gustaba el makoharo. jajaja ya saben pero bueno me gusto espero a ustedes también

* * *

Haruka estaba enredándose en las cobijas, no había dormido nada su mente no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño; se había peleado con Makoto, le había gritado, había reñido con Rei y Nagisa; como se supone que alguien concilie el sueño sintiéndose tan mal.

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta y él solo quería cubrirse y tratar de dormir, o al menos tratar de olvidar su desplante.

-¡Hey!, Haru abre de una vez- La voz de Rin lo hizo que se levantarse de golpe, camino a la puerta y se encontró con el pelirrojo y su equipaje.

-¿¡Rin!?-dijo sin saber realmente que más decir, tenía ganas de abrazarlo se sentía muy deprimido.

-¡Haru!-fue la expresión del pelirrojo ante tal respuesta, el chico ojiazul parecía tener los ojos rojos de haber llorado o algo parecido

Rin entro a la casa, revolviendo el cabello negro de su amigo cuando paso a su lado como si nada y tomando su cabeza un poco para demostrar afecto

-Anda empaca nos vamos-dijo soltándolo.

¿Qué?- Haru volteo a ver a Rin que subía a su habitación, con esa forma tan habitual de hacer las cosas, lo siguió sin entender el pelirrojo estaba sacando una maleta que Haru tenía en su closet, mientras tomaba ropa al azar y la arrogaba adentro.

-Dije empaca, nos iremos-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-¿A dónde?- dijo Haru mientras sacaba las cosas que Rin aventaba en la maleta

-A Australia, por supuesto- dijo el pelirrojo sonriente y aventó más cosas. Haru solo se quedó estático mirando mientras el chico seguía haciendo su maleta.

…..

Ya casi terminaba el curso, solo iban ese día a arreglar la alberca para dejarla cubierta para vacaciones, algunos alumnos de distintos club hacían lo propio.

Mako caminaba más despacio disfrutando del sol miraba al cielo era un día despejado, pero se sentía algo nostálgico, cuando llego Gou, Rei y Nagisa estaban ya arreglando algunas cosas, aunque Nagisa estaba de hiperactivo y molestando a Rei que parecía desanimado.

Cuando lo vieron llegar sólo, todos se quedaron callados, Makoto sonrió habitualmente, Nagisa se acercó como siempre él, siempre ese chico parecía el espíritu del grupo, sonriendo igualmente le hablo al ojiverde

-Mako chan- dijo en su tono habitual -¿Haru no va a venir hoy?

-No lo creo, tenía otras cosas que hacer- dijo el más alto mientras bajaba la mochila que tenía una lona para la alberca.

-¿Qué cosas? -Pregunto Rei acercándose también un poco tímido.

-¿Aún sigue molesto? -Pregunto Nagisa, tomando el brazo de Rei sonriéndole mientras se prendía a él como siempre, Rei se dejaba hacer y sonrió a Nagisa. Mako sintió un poco de envidia de ellos dos.

-No te preocupes Nagisa, ayer le llame a Rin, ellos dos irán a Australia- dijo casual Makoto saliendo rumbo a la piscina.

-¿Quéeee?- fue la respuesta de las tres personas que estaban allí, hasta Gou parecía sorprendida

-No me comento nada nii san-, dijo Gou inflando sus mejillas y haciendo pucheros, mientras alcanzaba en una carrera a Makoto.

El castaño sonrió ante tal escena, en ocasiones esa chica tenía las mismas actitudes berrinchudas que su hermano mayor; alejo su vista de ella aun cuando se plantó frente a él y miro de nuevo al cielo.

-Seguramente ya abordaron su avión salía en la mañana. Espero este viaje le ayude a Haru- dijo en un tono melancólico, Nagisa miro a Rei, el peliazul le devolvió la mirada en complicidad. Entonces Nagisa corrió con Makoto y comenzó a saltar a su alrededor

-Yo creo que será bueno para Haru…ah pero nos dejó su trabajo, así que yo comeré el helado que le correspondía, lo compartiremos verdad Mako chan-el ojiverde sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, no quería preocuparlos con su estado apático, así que lo mejor era hacer normal sus actividades.

….

Haru estaba muy nervioso, no entendía lo que le preguntaba del hombre en la aduana, Rin simplemente se acercó y contesto por él, el idioma ingles no era su fuerte, porque había accedido a irse, no lo había pensado mucho durante el vuelo por lo cansado que estaba, se había quedado dormido al instante, pero ahora que habían llegado a su desino su corazón latía muy rápido.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué siempre le hacía caso a Rin?, siempre, siempre, le cumplía caprichos, lo seguía sin cuestionarse, y terminaban retándose, sin mirar a su arreador.

Haru seguía pensando mientras trataba de seguir el paso del pelirrojo que caminaba con su mochila frente a él.

\- Oye, oye ¿a dónde vamos?- dijo algo fastidiado de correr prácticamente tras de él sin saber en realidad nada de lo que pasaba.

-Sígueme y lo sabrás- dijo simplemente Rin y tomaron un autobús, Haru se sentía algo agobiado, Rin estaba ignorándolo adrede y estaba en una ciudad completamente extraña, miraba por la ventana y Rin seguía con su actitud callada, el corazón de Haru latía y latía, apenas si lograba entender las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, ¿porque había accedido?, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-Vamos, bajemos- dijo Rin sin más y salió, el moreno tomo su maleta y salió estaban en medio de un bello parque, las fuentes, la gente el bullicio, Haru se sentía agobiado y aun deprimido, camino aun con su mente en la pelea con sus amigos, y en cómo se había dejado arrastrar hasta allí, cuando levanto la vista Rin no estaba cerca.

-¿Rin?...¿RIN? ¿RIN?- miro a todos lados, todos los rostros, la gente pasaba y lo miraba, pero no estaba a quien buscaba, su corazón desembocado empezó a sentirse realmente perdido.

-¡Haru¡ aquí estoy fui por agua, creí que tendrías un poco de sed- dijo Rin mirando a Haru se veía tan tierno asustado.

Haru suspiro, sintió un alivio…pero también había algo más- No me dejes sólo- lo dijo sin pensarlo, su corazón brinco al escucharse a sí mismo y bajo la vista.

Rin miro a Haru sonrojarse, sonrió un poco y se acercó a él sentándose a su lado, en una fuente en medio del parque, el ojiazul estaba evitando su mirada. Rin no pudo evitar sonreír y poner la bótela fría en sus rosadas mejillas

-No lo hare nunca, lo prometo- dijo acercándose al oído de ojiazul.

Haru salto por la cercanía, se cubrió el oído aun sonrojado y lo miro con esa mirada llena de sorpresa y ese brillo indescifrable, de un momento a otro sus miradas se toparon y el chico azabache parecía agarrar su pecho sobre la sudadera azul que tenía puesta, apretando su puño sobre su corazón.

Rin golpeo su hombro con el del otro y sonrió de nuevo, como lo amaba cada reacción del ojiazul, cada gesto, y esas miradas que delataban su sentir, en verdad esperaba poder sacar a Haru de su encierro, recordó las palabras en la llamada de Makoto:

FlashBack

Rin, gracias por contestar…

Makoto ¿qué pasa?

Se trata de Haru, él pues…

¿Haru está bien?

Si, bueno creo que sí, él está muy enojado, nos peleamos…no nos contesta, fui a su casa e incluso cerro con llave, no sé qué hacer no me escucha.

¿Pues eso es nuevo? ¿Por qué pelearon?

Creo que lo hemos presionado un poco con la solicitud de la universidad, no sabe que quiere en un futuro…pero por más que tratamos de ayudar, él se niega a escuchar.

¿Y por qué crees que será diferente si yo hago algo?

Por qué él siempre te escucha a ti

Shhh, que molestia

Rin, sabes que Haru siempre te escucha si no, no te llamaría… ¿podrías?.

Me lo llevare a Australia, comprare los boletos, Makoto estás seguro de esto, porque sabes no lo dejare ir.

Lo sé.

Fin del FlasBack

Rin se levantó de golpe- Vamos Haru, seguro tienes hambre comamos hamburguesas, hay unas muy buenas que comía cuando regresaba del entrenamiento- Rin extendió su mano para levantar a Haru, él lo miro y la tomo, esta vez se dejó guiar, pero estaba más cerca del pelirrojo, tomando su mano con fuerza

-¡Tsk! no es necesario que me aprietes, te prometí no dejarte- dijo apenado Rin, aun cuando quería tenerlo cerca Haru le ponía nervioso.

Anduvieron por varios lados recorriendo, Rin le contaba todo lo que había hecho hacia años atrás cuando había llegado a aquel lugar, quería compartirlo todo, esta vez era diferente pues Haru estaba allí, y no podía evitar sentirse pleno.

Pararon cerca del mar, Rin trato de llevarlo a nadar, pero no podía no tenía ganas, la sensación de que el agua lo atrapaba aún estaba latente, se tiro en la arena abatido.

–No tengo ganas- dijo simplemente soltando al pelirrojo y se dejó caer en la arena.

-Oh creo que debo llamar una ambulancia, esto es raro en ti, siempre eres el primero en quitarte la ropa- dijo Rin y saco sus zapatos para jugar con las olas, Haru lo miro reclamando el comentario, Rin le sonrió.

\- De acuerdo entiendo solo espero no sea algo por lo que tenga que preocuparme ¿o sí?- dijo en tono melancólico.

Haru bajo la vista, no estaba de humor para bromas, pero preocupar a Rin tampoco era algo que le agradara. Haru escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Baka- fue todo lo que respondió, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Cuando llegue aquí, este lugar era el que me tranquilizaba, pensaba que al otro lado estabas tú y mis amigos, eso me llenaba de ánimos...jejeje no hay cerezos, pero sueña algo romántico no crees- dijo Rin casual y Haru volvió a miraba.

El pelirrojo se veía radiante con esa sonrisa y la briza moviendo su cabello, en definitiva ese cambio de actitud le hacía parecerse al Rin de antes al pequeño chico que lo arrastro a las competencias en equipo, sonriente, decidido, alegre y ruidoso, el corazón de Haru seguía agitándose con esos cambios, no entendía muy bien y le daba miedo, desvió su mirada a otro lado y Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Tranquilo estaré a tu lado siempre- dijo sin más el pelirrojo y Haru escondió su rostro nuevamente, sus mejillas se sentían calientes, no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado mirando al chico, pero de pronto se sintió perturbado, no podía sacar de su mente su imagen, su cabello agitado por la briza, apretó los ojos, pero allí seguía; por si fuera poco se sentía agobiado con sus palabras de una manera distinta.

-Anda vamos, hay que irnos verte así sin querer nadar me pone los nervios de punta- dijo Rin mofándose.

-Pele con Makoto, le grite- Dijo Haru aún con su rostro entre las piernas, Rin sintió una punzada en el pecho, ver a Haru así tan agobiado le desanimaba, rodeo con su brazo al chico y resolvió su cabello.

-Tsk es algo que superarán tranquilo, nosotros hemos discutido un millón de veces-dijo sin más el pelirrojo.

Haru miro a Rin sus ojos estaban cristalinos como si contuvieran lágrimas, estaba en verdad muy deprimido

-No, no lo entiendes es que nunca hemos peleado. no es lo mismo Mako . . . Yo nunca le había gritado y en verdad tenía ganas de golpearle- Rin se sintió algo molesto, más bien celoso, ese sentimiento de malestar solo por una pequeña riña, ellos en verdad si se habían tirado pleitos fuentes, ¿por qué Makoto era tan importante?,¿por qué esa actitud tan contrariada? .

-Quizá debiste golpearlo-dijo fríamente Rin, Haru unió de nuevo su rostro en sus piernas.

-Ya, está bien, tranquilo lo entenderá, lamentó lo que dije-dijo Rin más por sacarlo de ese estado tan deplorable que porque se sintiera mal por el comentario, aún que sabía que ellos dos se arreglaran, siempre lo hacían eso era lo que le molestaba, soltó a Haru y se puso de pie.

-Anda, hay que marcharon haremos una parada especial, quiero que conozcas a alguien- dijo Rin dejando el tema atrás y un poco más entusiasmado, mientras se encaminaba hacia la avenida a tomar otro transporte a Haru, no le quedó otra que seguirlo.

Se habían bajado en una colonia dónde había solamente residencias, Rin caminaba de nuevo sin explicar nada, Haru decidió que lo más sensato era seguirlo pues aun cuando preguntaba Rin solón seguí diciendo que debía seguirle. Vio una casa colina abajo una vez que rodearon una manzana.

Haru no había conversado realmente nada, pero le parecía asombroso que Rin hablara tanto, aun cuando no decía a donde iban le comentaba de lugares y caminos que recorrían diciendo que era dónde acostumbraba a pasar cuando iba a la escuela en Australia.

Era algo extraño, desde que él recordaba Rin le había dejado de platicar de su vida, pero ahora era como volver a la infancia y tener al ruidoso chiquillo que se empeñaba en convencerlo de hacer relevos.

De pronto se volvió a sentir deprimido, recordó la cara de Makoto cuando lo empujo casi lo golpeaba, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, el remordimiento lo hizo sentirse deprimido nuevamente, seguramente Rei y Nagisa también se preguntaban donde se había marchado, debería llamarlos.

-Haru es aquí ven- Los gritos de Rin lo hicieron soltar el celular que tenía apretado en su puño dentro de la bolsa de su sudadera, se acercó a una pareja grande, que lo miraban extrañados.

No se había percatado de que Rin había tocado en esa casa, y que hablaba con las personas a las que le pertenecían, estaba aún sumido en sus pensamientos, ese día no estaba conectado con la realidad, se sintió fuera de contexto tan pronto se acercó, Rin estaba charlando amenamente con aquellas personas, ¿Quiénes serían?

\- I thought Haru was a girl, as always talked about Haru up for a moment I thought she was your girlfriend (pensé que era una chica, como siempre hablabas de Haru hasta por un momento creí que era tu novia)- Dijo la mujer a Rin.

-eeeeh, do not say something so embarrassing, of course not (hey no dijas algo tan embarazoso)

\- but it is true, you always talking about the beautiful blue eyes Haru,... always is Haru nothing very beautiful, Haru is fast and bright, that Haru is great .. (Pero es verdad, siempre estabas Haru tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, Haru nada muy hermoso, Haru es rápido y brillante, Haru es genial..)

-Please do not continue (por favor no continúen)- decía un Rin sonrojado hasta las orejas, mientras que Haru lo miraba con cara de no entiendo nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas rojo?- Haru se veía en molesto, no le gustaba quedarse fuera de cuadro, no entendía de que hablaban pero Rin estaba muy nervioso.

-No nada, heee bueno te presento a mis padres, ellos son los que me dieron alojo durante mis cuatro años de estancia aquí.

Haru miro a la pareja que extendía su mano, he hizo lo mismo - nice to meet you- dijo tímidamente Haru y ahora fue su turno para sonrojarse.

-pleased to meet- contesto el hombre y la mujer al mismo tiempo

-ohh look how beautiful eyes, and you're very handsome, I now see that Rin is turned on you (ohh mira que hermosos ojos, y eres muy apuesto, ahora veo por qué Rin esta prendido a ti)- dijo sin soltarle la mano la mujer, Haru no entendió y miro a Rin pero este cubría su rostro con sus manos y si era posible se veía más sonrojado.

La pareja los invito a cenar, y a pesar de que Rin le traducía a Haru sabía que sólo le decía una pequeña parte de lo que comentaban, pero al menos entendía por el mismo un poco, mientras no hablarán tan rápido, aun le era agradaba el ambiente en esa casa.

Rin se veía tan feliz y eso era algo que podía sorprenderlo a tal grado que hacía el doble esfuerzo por no perder la ilación de la plática.

La cena paso sin incidentes aunque Haru se sentía fuera de la conversación, en definitiva era molesto no entender el idioma, pero por más que tratara Rin se sonrojaba y se negaba a traducirle, aun así las personas con las que se había quedado Rin, le dieron a entender, que Rin se la había pasado hablando de sus amigos en Japón y de cuanto lo extrañaba, también entendió que eso hacía que Rin en ocasiones se deprimía mucho.

Cuando llego la noche Rin y Haru se despidieron, la mujer le dijo que cuidará de Rin, que era un chico muy sensible que siempre pretendía ser fuerte, Haru sonrió ante el comentario, coincidía con ella, se marcharon y tomaron el mismo rumbo que habían tomado en la tarde, pero esta vez tomaron un taxi que los llevaría rumbo a su hotel.

Al llegar Rin se fue a registrar, mientras Haru miraba con curiosidad el lobby, subieron juntos las escaleras sin dirigirse palabra, pero cuando Rin introdujo la llave y pasaron a la habitación se encontraron con una sorpresa, era una habitación de solo una recamara.

Rin simplemente salió rojo y fue de nuevo al lobby, Haru lo siguió en silencio mientras escuchaba que discutía con la señorita del mostrador, no entendía palabra pero el pelirrojo parecía frustrado, se sentó un rato con ambas maletas esperando a que el chico le explicara la situación, así que después de un momento, Rin regreso con Haru y tomó su maleta que tenía el ojiazul en sus manos, parecía algo molesto

Regresaron a la misma habitación, Rin solo miro de nuevo el cuarto y después a Haru

-Es tu culpa por tener nombre de chica.- dijo simplemente cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación

-¡¿Eeeh?!- atinó a decir Haru mientras las mejillas del pelirrojo se encendían al ver la única cama matrimonial.

\- No hay manera de cambiar de habitación y es tu culpa que crean que eres una chica, esto parece más una habitación para parejas- dijo Rin mirando desafiante a Haru.

\- Yo creí que esto era normal en el extranjero, además tú también tienes nombre de chica-Haru y el empezaron a discutir.

-Tsk que más da tomare un baño, entro yo primero tu seguro tardarías horas- dijo Rin aventando la mochila a la cama y sacando las cosas.

Haru también se sonrojo al fin entendió que debían compartir la cama, porque se ponía tan nervioso, antes habían compartido habitación, pero nunca durmieron en la misma cama, al menos era grande, pensaba mientras el otro chico entraba al baño.

-Genial hasta la puerta es de vidrio, que es esto una habitación de recién casados-grito Rin en el baño y oyó como colocaba el cerrojo.

Haru se sentó en la cama y miro la habitación, que diablos su corazón brincaba eran dos chicos, no tenía que ponerse así, siempre habían compartido vestidores, habitación y nunca se había sentido incómodo. Quizá había sido el tiempo que no había estado con el pelirrojo, seguro solo era eso.

Saco su celular, no tenía ni mensajes ni llamadas perdidas, frustrado lo dejo a un lado de la cama en una de las mesitas, no quería desempacar así que solo tomo lo necesario para tomar un baño después del pelirrojo, Rin le había hecho la maleta así que no sabía ni lo que traía, busco y encontró una de su camisas de pijama, se rio, Rin seguía conociéndolo demasiado bien a pesar del tiempo.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de ir a descansar, los dos se acostaron, dándose la espalda, Haru podía sentir a su corazón acelerado, se preguntaba si Rin podría escucharlo, fingió dormir pero estaba muy nervioso.

-Haru, ¿ya te dormiste?- la voz del pelirrojo lo hizo voltear en automático, y se topó con esos ojos carmín mirándolo fijamente, se puso más nervioso y cubrió su rostro a la mitad con las cobijas y regreso a su posición inicial.

-No-dijo seco, tratando de que su voz no sonara diferente.

-Sabes, todos estamos preocupados por ti, por lo que vas a decidir hacer para el futuro y nos ha sorprendido tu actitud- dijo Rin soltándolo de golpe como siempre hacia.

Haru se movió incomodo, estaba muy desanimado y cansado para discutir, así que solo escucho en silencio, no quería voltearse de nuevo, las mejillas le ardían por la cercanía de Rin.

\- Hey Haru, te dije que siempre te he admirado ¿no?,-Rin se acercaba más a Haru, el ojiazul podía sentir su cuerpo cálido en su espalda, apretó los ojos fuerte, tratando de controlar su corazón, Rin se detuvo un poco cerca de su cuerpo, colocando su brazo bajo la cabeza para mejor apoyo y continuo hablado, detuvo su avance no quería incomodarlo más, de por si hasta él estaba nervioso.

\- Probablemente no lo recuerdas, pero yo aún lo tengo claro, el día que te conocí. La verdad nunca se me había ocurrido que podía perder contra alguien, pero cualquier sentimiento de frustración se fue de inmediato cuando vi tus ojos, en ese momento supe que me sería difícil no tenerte siempre a mi lado, mostrándome el camino que debía tomar- Rin rodeo la espalda de Haru con sus brazos, el ojiazul tembló involuntario podía sentir el aliento del pelirrojo en su nunca.

\- Sin ti no tendría un futuro al que apuntar- Dijo en un susurro en su oído.

* * *

Hola apenas estoy retomando escribir fic, espero les guste. no le entiendo muy bien al nuevo formato de fanfiction pero tenganme paciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Haru volteo consternado, el calor de sus mejillas era evidente lo sabía, se sentía agradecido por la leve penumbra que había en la habitación, pero Rin estaba muy cerca, demasiado, sus ojos se perdieron en esos rubís, su boca iba a decir algo pero Rin la capturo en un beso.

Su corazón latió violentamente, allí estaba esa sensación nuevamente, los labios de Rin eran cálidos y su lengua entro a su boca que había dejado semiabierta, quiso alejarse, pero podía sentirlo, al fin lo entendió estaba enamorado de Rin.

Sus ojos abiertos miraban sorprendido los rubís que lo miraban llenos de amor, esa era la sensación se sentía pleno y lleno, la incertidumbre, el miedo, la ira se desvanecían, movió su cuerpo, y Rin lo hizo girar, por fin Haru pudo poner sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo y separarse.

-Espera- dijo tratando de jalar aire, entre un jadeó por la sensación y la falta de aire.

-¿Qué crees que hace…?- otro beso y Rin estaba sobre él, los nervios lo hicieron dudar nuevamente, no sabía si lo estaba atrayendo o alejando, su mente estaba confundida, pero la sensaciones le invadían, podía sentir el pecho de Rin igual de agitado como el suyo, cerró los ojos y rodeo a Rin por el cuello, sus labios apenas se separaron solo lo necesario para tomar aire y reanudar su entrega.

-Haru- dijo finalmente Rin, Haru abrió poco a poco sus ojos, Rin estaba encima de él, su anatomía se sentía perfectamente, cada musculo, su esbelta cintura, su pelvis y su miembro semiduro rozando con el suyo. Haru se sonrojo aún más, las manos de Rin acariciaban su espalda baja, y sus piernas, sintió que le faltaba aire, sabía que eso no podía sentirse tan bien, no podía eran amigos, rivales, pero esto…

-Detente- suplico y Rin dejo sus manos quietas

-No podemos…yo..yo- Rin se apartó de Haru, Haru se incorporó, en la cama completamente agobiado, pero ahora tenía oportunidad de respirar, sin el peso del otro chico en su pecho, sin embargo parecía una tarea difícil.

-Lo lamento- dijo Rin llevando su mano a su sedoso cabello

\- Yo no debí- Unas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos Haru lo miro, no supo en que momento su cuerpo se movió, no fue consciente de ello, pero pudo sentir la cálida piel del otro chico en sus labios, había besado esos ojos rubí, podía sentía el sabor salado de las lagrima en su boca, su lengua había lamido la mejilla del chico y había depositado un beso en sus parpados, era como verlo todo, como una persona ajena a él mismo, pero a la vez era como si eso fuera lo que simplemente tenía que hacer, su cuerpo lo sabía y se sentía tan normal, aun cuando se cuestionaba sus acciones.

-Rin, no llores- tanto él mismo, como Rin se sorprendió del dulce tono de su voz, Rin lo miraba extrañado y él se quedó quieto, temiendo otro impulso incontrolado, sus labios quemaban, veía la boca de Rin y podía sentirla en la suya, quería de nuevo tener esa sensación de estar completo, de sentirse libre, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, esperando las acciones de cada uno.

-Haru- dijo Rin finalmente su voz llenando el silencio de la noche, Haru lo miro a los ojos esta vez no desvió la vista, seguía sentado, podía sentir como Rin acariciaba con sus largos dedos su mano y los entrelazaba con los suyos, pero no se molestó en alejarlo, de hecho permitió que se enlazaran uno a uno con aquellas manos.

-Tu eres mi futuro, lo he sabido siempre…y te seguiré siempre- Haru no podía dejar de mirar a Rin, sus ojos sus lágrimas, su nerviosismo, el sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas, esos suaves labios que habían violado su amistad y el espacio que esta había hecho entre ellos.

-Me permitirás seguir a tu lado después de esto-Rin se quedó callado, esperando, nervioso, Haru no sabía que responder en verdad no sabía, apenas descubría ese sentimiento oculto en él por tanto tiempo, no era rivalidad lo que lo llevaba a buscar aquel ruidoso y bipolar chico.

-Hey al menos di alg..- Rin ya estaba gritando de nuevo cuando el rostro de Haru llego al suyo, los labios del otro llegaron a sus labios y lo callo cubriendo su boca, Rin se movió más despacio esta vez, el rosto sereno de Haru estaba ante él, sus largas pestañas negras rosaron su mejilla, mientras la boca inexperta trataba de hacer lo mismo que él había hecho, no pudo evitar sonreír, y capturarla poco a poco haciendo más profundo el beso, más intenso, sus manos fueron a los hombros de Haru, recostándolo suavemente de regreso a la cama.

Las manos de Haru acariciaba su cabello, y bajaban a su nuca y espalda, Rin disfrutaba la sensación mientras buscaba colarse bajo la camisa del chico bajo él, Haru se detuvo al momento de sentir que las manos de Rin tocaban su miembro seminario erecto, se debatía ante la sensación, y miró con esos ojos llenos de miedo que Rin conocía.

-Tranquilo, no haremos nada que tu no desees- dijo Rin apartando unos mechones oscuros de esos hermosos ojos que amaba, mientras sacaba la otra mano del pantalón del chico. Haru se sintió nuevamente abrumado, en verdad lo amaba Rin lo había amado siempre y él también aún que no había sido consciente de ello.

Rin se había retirado lentamente, como temiendo asustarlo y Haru sonrió, se río de la situación aún con todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora Rin después de tantos años, estaba dándole espacio para entenderse a sí mismo.

-Vamos eso es jugar sucio, no sabes que hermoso eres cuando haces eso- dijo Rin en un berrinche y Haru rió con ganas hasta que nuevamente tenía encima al otro chico atacando con besos en sus mejillas, labios y cuello, eso se sentía de maravilla, las manos del pelirrojo estaban nuevamente bajo su camisa, acariciando su espalda y rozando sus pezones, mientras esos afilados dientes rondaban su cuello.

-No se te ocurra morderme- dijo Haru cuando su risa había pasado de nuevo a gemidos.

-En realidad planeaba devorarte, pero suena tentador provocarte con una mordida-dijo el pelirrojo y acto seguido mordió la clavícula de la blanca piel de su compañero de cama.

Haru no pudo evitar gemir y levantar su espalda en un arco aquello había sido una descarga eléctrica en sus nervios, incluso juro que pudo ver luces mientras lo hacía.

-Quizá no sea tan malo ser devorado por ti- dijo cuándo pudo recuperar el aliento. Tenía a Rin fuertemente te agarrado con sus brazos.

-No lo sé... mi espalda creo que podría pagar las consecuencias- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose mientras Haru lo soltaba, prendió la lámpara, Haru pudo ver unas marcas rojas a lo largo de sus omoplatos.

-Es tu culpa por hacer cosas como estás- dijo Haru mostrando una mancha roja en su clavícula, quitándose la camita y mostrando su cuello y pecho con marcas a Rin, pero no sabía que aquel acto no era tan buena idea, hasta qué noto la mirada perdida de Rin fija en su anatomía y en su piel

El pelirrojo ya lo había visto desnudo antes, nunca con una excitación entre sus piernas claro, pero si al ducharse y al cambiarse juntos, sin embargo ahora era diferente, el pelirrojo amigo de su infancia era un hombre, le había besado y había acariciado su cuerpo como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

De pronto se sintió avergonzado aquella mirada cargada de deseo quemaba su piel tanto como su boca cuando lo tocaba, cubrió su miembro con las manos subiendo el resorte de sus pantaloncillos de pijama, en una posición de flor de loto, miro a otro lado con las mejillas encendidas y tiro las cobijas hacia su pecho.

-Deja de verme así- dijo tímidamente Haru, pero el pelirrojo simplemente se acercó lentamente a él, el chico ojiazul, cerró los ojos nervioso el aliento de Rin era suficiente para eriza sus bellos y dar una descarga a su columna.

Rin beso sus hombros y subió por su cuello, Haru se dejaba hacer, cosa que ánimo al pelirrojo a arrojarlo nuevamente sobre el colchón de la cama, robando con sus manos el pecho de aquel nadador que siempre lo superaba, mientras hacía eso Haru disfrutaba de los lengüetazos y el juego con sus orejas, los dientes de Rin morían su lóbulo y Haru mordió los nudillos de su mano. El pelirrojo bajo a su pecho y se recargó escuchando el corazón de Haru.

-Dime Haru, cuando compites conmigo en la alberca tu corazón está tan agitado como ahora- Rin estaba pegado en el pecho del chico y Haru fue consciente de que estaba acariciando su sedoso cabello cuando abrió los ojos de golpe.

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas- dijo Haru, pero después tuvo que morder su mano cuando Rin lamido y succiona uno de sus pezones.

-Rin, en verdad, no piensas dejar de hacer esto- dijo ente jadeo, el ojiazul mientras se resolvía en la cama.

-No- dijo el chico y lo volvió a besar,-nunca- dijo mientras lamia el oído del ojiazul que se restregaba en la cama tratando de encontrar un punto de apoyo a los constantes ataque.

-Dejame amarte hoy- dijo Rin a Haru que se aferraba a las sabanas, el miembro de Haru estaba expuesto, ese chico era peligroso, de un momento a otro Haru, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, con las piernas abiertas, mientras Rin estaba entre ellas bajando su propio bóxer.

-No espera- dijo de pronto asustado cuando el miembro duro de Rin estaba expuesto, se incorporó un poco aportando sus codos en el colchón y tomando los hombros de Rin, pero aquello hizo que Rin perdiera un poco el balance y sus miembros rozaran uno con el otro.

Ambos gimieron por la sensación Haru se había dejado caer nuevamente en el colchón y Rin había quedado recostado en su pecho.

-Rin-dijo Haru asustado y excitado, quizá nunca había tenido sexo, pero sabía cómo lo hacían dos chicos y tenía miedo.

-Si se te ocurre meter eso en mí, en verdad te golpear- dijo aún que no muy convincente pues gemir y mordió sus labios mientras Rin trataba de acomodarse sus cuerpos que se rosaban. Haru se frotaba contra él, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas afiladas de Rin, contradiciendo con sus acciones sus palabras, lo sabía pero a su cuerpo parecía no importarle.

-Creme estoy haciéndome de todo mi autocontrol- dijo Rin tomando ambos miembros entre sus manos y masturbándose, Haru arqueo de nuevo su espalda, su mano se unió a la de Rin y siguió su compas.

Rin vio los ojos de Haru cerrados y su boca semi abierta expulsando el aire, haciendo esos hermosos sonidos guturales, atrapo de nuevo su boca, podía sentir los jadeos de Haru mientras recorría su cavidad, sus lenguas danzando sus manos entrelazadas, masturbándose mutuamente.

Rin se sentía pleno podía conocer una nueva faceta, nuevas expresiones, y nuevas sensaciones con Haru, solo para él, quería recordarlo todo, como le gustaba que mordiera su cuello, pues lo estiraba continuamente, para darle espacio, el cómo temblaba cuando mordía su lóbulo y salía una gota de semen, eso era algo que le gustaba, esperaba que el chico se animara poco a poco a tocarlo igual , pero solo había besado su boca y sus clavículas, tendría que esperar Haru apenas lo había asimilado, se había enamorado de él, no sabía con exactitud desde cuándo, pero si no, no dejaría que el avanzara tanto, lo había visto todas las veces que evitaba contacto físico con los demás, pero con él se dejaba llevar, quizá igual que él, sus cuerpos se llamaban, tenía la sensación de que era así, cuando llegaron al clímax.

Haru respiraba agitadamente y Rin trataba de mantener su peso en sus antebrazos para que el pecho de Haru que subía y bajara se calmara.

-Lo…recuerdo- dijo Haru y lo miro, sus ojos azules habían cambiado, estaban brillantes y llenos de vida, esa mirada que tenía cuando nadaba, ahora estaba dirigida a él, corazón de Rin dio un salto y creyó que el aire se había vuelto difícil de respirar.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Rin, sintiéndose avergonzado por primera vez, los sentimientos de Haru eran visibles siempre en sus ojos y ahora era claro para Rin que su sentir era realmente correspondido, Haru estaba enamorado.

-De la primera vez que nos conocimos- dijo el ojiazul retirando esos rebeldes mechones del rostro de Rin.

–Lo recuerdo, mi corazón latía tan rápido como ahora cuando vi tus ojos, creo que…también me enamore de ti, solo que no lo entendí- En las mejillas de Haru cayeron las lágrimas de Rin, aunque su mirada era distinta, esta vez no le dijo no llores, no estaba triste sus ojos se veían alegres y la sonrisa de Rin, del Rin de antes de quien se había enamorado estaba de nuevo ante el alumbrada con la tenue luz de la lámpara.

-Creo que mi autocontrol se ha ido a la mierda …estúpido Haru- dijo Rin aun con los ojos llorosos, mientras se bajaba a las caderas del chico.

-Hey no te atrevas a…aah- Haru había reaccionado tarde, Rin había tomado su miembro en su boca y lo había succionado con ganas, Haru se aferró a las sabanas y mordió su mano para no gritar, las manos de Rin apretaban sus glúteos y Haru no coordinaba ni la vista para detenerlo podía sentir que estaba perdido en el calor de la boca del chico, como diablos logro excitarlo así de rápido.

Un dedo de Rin se introdujo en él y Haru se puso literalmente azul del susto.

\- No dijiste que espera..rias- decía entre jadeos retorciéndose, pero Rin rozo el glande con sus dientes y todo intento de moverse fue imposible, su cuerpo callo pesado de nuevo en la cama, soltando un alarido muy sonoro.

Rin soltó el miembro erecto de Haru y lo miro extasiado, en verdad trato con ganas de controlarse, no quería que su recién encuentro terminara de mala manera por sus ganas de llenarse de Haru, esperaba poder tenerlo así mucho tiempo en su cama rogándole, en lugar de tratar de detenerlo.

\- Haru- dijo excitado el pelirrojo,- creo que encontré lo que buscaba.- dijo con esa mirada retadora y Haru apenas podía siquiera controlarse mientras lo miraba, se retorcía un poco para sacar ese dedo de su cuerpo, cuando Rin presiono un pequeño bulto y Haru perdió la noción de todo, se corrió y grito, sintió el desgarre en su garganta del esfuerzo del grito que dio, no podía ver absolutamente nada, aquello había hecho que su cuerpo perdiera fuerza.

Cuando pudo enfocar de nuevo su vista, miro su pecho lleno de semen, había un poco en su rostro también, pues Rin había levantado sus caderas y había apretado sus miembros juntos de nuevo, así que eso era, lo que había escuchado alguna ves del sexo gay, su próstata, en verdad se sentía agotado, estaba lleno del espeso y blanquizco líquido, sus dedos lo tocaron aún estaba tibio.

-Quiero tomar un baño- dijo el ojiazul y Rin sonrió

–Puedo tomarlo contigo- dijo casual el pelirrojo

-Definitivamente no- dijo Haru empujando con sus piernas a Rin y saliendo de la cama.

\- Pero Haru- dijo Rin todo contrariado.

-Debes tener más autocontrol, toma un baño tu solo y de agua fría- dio Haru sonrojado, mientras mirabas su mano trataba de evitar que el líquido de su pecho callera en la alfombra, de por sí ya era un desastre la cama, y le dolía la garganta, estaba apenado, en verdad ahora crearían que en todo el hotel que había sido una noche de bodas, una cama dos chicos, se sonrojo y camino al baño, Rin estaba sentado mirándolo.

-Deja de mirar mi trasero- dijo Haru mientras cerraba la puerta con la pierna

-Y como supiste que lo hacía- dijo Rin en un grito- acercándose a la puerta,

-Por qué siempre he podido sentir cuando me miras- dijo Haru dentro, se alejó de la puerta y Rin entro.

\- Te dije que no entraras conmigo- dijo a la defensiva poniendo su espalda al pared

\- De acuerdo- dijo Rin, pero al menos deja me limpio si no como cambio las sabanas.

-Deja de hablar de eso, es tu culpa, una habitación con una cama, que planeabas ..Se honesto- dijo Haru con su mirada acusadora

-En verdad nada de esto- dijo Rin sonrojado- Yo …yo.. aag deja de culparme, trate de cambiar la habitación pero está llena,- dijo Rin completamente rojo, se cubrió su rostro con las manos y Haru rio ante su actitud, después de haberle hecho lo que hizo y de nuevo allí estaba avergonzado.

-Baka- dijo Haru cuando Rin bajo las manos dando un beso en su mejilla, pero lo detuvo antes de que lo abrazara.

\- No, salte y cambia eso estoy exhausto- dijo sin más y se encero con el cancel en la regadera, Rin se frustro pero salió y cambio las sabanas. Ya se tomaría ese baño frío cuando saliera Haru.

…..

Mientras tanto en Japón:

Mako, Rei y Nagisa limpiaban la piscina el sol estaba en su apogeo, Gou había ido por los helados, Nagisa estaba mojando a Rei, el chico peliazul ahora perseguía a Nagisa.

-No se vayan a resbalar- dijo Mako, aunque su actitud de siempre era distinta.

-Mako chan, ¿estas preocupado por Haru chan?-el rubio se acercó dejando a un Rei que se sacaba la camisa mojada,.

-Un poco- mintió, aún rondaba por su mente las palabras de Rin, " _no lo dejaría ir"_ , pero ¿qué podía hacer?, esos dos eran el motor de cada uno, quizá no fue tan buena idea.

-No deberías preocuparte Rin hará reaccionar a ese necio -dijo una voz grave, ambos chicos miraron al dueño de esa voz en la orilla de la piscina estaba Sousuke en cuclillas frente a ellos

-hey- fue su saludo.

-¡!Sousuke¡- dijo sorprendido Mako

-Wooo Ai chan y Mamo chan, también están aquí-dijo sonriente el rubio mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras.

-Aah no me llames Ai chan- dijo Nitori sonrojada

-Pero se escucha bien Ai chan- dijo Momo saltando sobre el chico rodeando sus hombros- Ai chan Ai chan- decía el chico de cabello naranja, en el oído del peliblanco mientras el sonrojado muchacho trataba de quitarse de encima.

-Hey yo quiero intentar- dijo Nagisa y se unió a molestar a Nitori.

-Nagisa no deberías hacer eso- Rei trataba de poner orden con esos dos pero Nagisa salto a sus brazos.

-Rei chan, Rei chan aún estas húmedo- dijo restregándose en su torso desnudo, pues había dejado su camisa al sol para secarse después de que Nagisa lo había mojado.

\- y fresco, muy fresco- agregó Nagisa disfrutando de la sensación en sus mejillas, Rei se sonrojada y ahora empujaba al menor.

-No hagas eso- decía el peliazul mirando a los chicos del otro equipo y poniéndose más rojo aún.

-Nagisaaaa- pero el rubio tenía sus mejillas pegadas en su torso.

Sousuke sonrió y Mako también

\- Sonreír te va mejor, así ese eres más tú- dijo Sousuke mirando a Makoto, el chico se sorprendió un poco.

-Lamento entrometerme- dijo Sousuke aún con su atención en Makoto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -Dijo casual y sonriendo Mako, haciendo espacio a Sousuke para que saltaba dentro de la alberca vacía

-Me los encontré camino a la tienda y se ofrecieron a ayudarnos ya que Haru y Rin no están aquí, así terminaremos antes.- dijo sonriente Gou mientras caminaba bajo la sonrisa de la profesora Miho que lo saludó con un movimiento de mano.

-Les prepararemos algo mientras trabajan- dijo la maestra tomando una de las bolsas de las manos de la pelirroja y caminando al fondo hacia los vestidores.

-Si encontramos a Gou y nos contó que Haru y Rin habían ido a Australia, al parecer está molesta por que era la única que no sabía.-dijo Sousuke mientras tomaba la escoba que tenía en las manos Mako, robando casual sus dedos con los de él.

Sousuke siempre estaba atento a lo que hacía Makoto, pero creía que se debía a la cercanía de Haru con él, el hecho de que ahora estuviera con así aún sin Haru era extraño además de cuando acá hacia ese tipo de cosas de roses casuales con sus manos, lo paso por alto, seguro solo fue un acto normal.

-¿Entonces tu sabias también? -Dijo Mako, no le sorprendía siempre estaba con Rin, de hecho parecía que él gustaba mucho Rin y odiaba mucho a Haru, pensó Makoto.

-Sí, somos compañeros de cuarto, escuche tu llamada sabes- dijo Sousuke mirándolo con esos ojos acua que parecían recrimina siempre.

-Ah bueno eso explica que este molesta Gou, Rin en verdad decidió todo de golpe, al menos solo le hubiera contado, pero ni siquiera parece que se lo conto a nadie más excepto a ti-

-Tú también sabias, y apenas le dijiste a tus compañeros, ¿Hay algo que te moleste, sabes podrías hablar conmigo?-dijo Sousuke de forma casual, aun con la mirada de sorpresa de Mako chan, siguió barriendo la hierba que Mako, Rei y Nagisa habían quitado.

Después de una hora y media hora la piscina estaba lista para usarse, la habían vuelto a llenar y clorado, el sol estaba intenso, así que Nagisa había propuesto nadar, pero Mako seguía sin humor de hacerlo, por lo que Momo, Rin, Nagisa y Ai eran los que jugaban en la alberca mientras Mako y Sousuke miraban sentados lejos del sol, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Chicos aún no está lista la comida, pero falta poco hicimos carne asada y arroz, un poco de curry, mientras quieren un helado, podrían compartirlo-dijo Miho y dejo una paleta doble en manos de Mako -hace calor les refrescara, también preparare la limonada- dijo la maestra y se alejó de los dos chico.

Mako destapo la paleta y la dividió, de pronto de nuevo le vino la imagen de Haru a la mente, siempre compartía con él, quizá si estaba enamorado de Haru, pero eran amigos; mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos la paleta se escurría entre sus manos, pero no fue hasta que sintió que Sousuke tomaba su mano y lamia entre sus dedos los restos de paleta cuando reacciono, fue tal su sorpresa que dejo caer una de las mitades de paleta.

-Bueno al menos tiene buen sabor-dijo Sousuke, lamiendo la yemas de los dedos de Mako, que se puso muy colorado y tembloroso, ¡¿qué estaba pasando?!

-Compartamos la mitad de lo que queda, esta vez no lo tires, de acuerdo- dijo Sousuke, atrayendo a Mako a su regazo, lo había tomado de la cintura con la otra mano, y con la que había intentado salvar la paleta, sujetaba con fuerza la que aún tenía en la otra mano, el aliento le hacía cosquillas en su oído y movió su cabello, Mako trajo saliva y miro como los ojos acua lo veían risueño, de hecho muy burlones, mientras lamia de su mano a la punta de la Paleta, la metía en su boca y se llevaba la mitad.

-Me gusta tomarlo completo desde abajo, pero creo que lo tiraras, anda no dejes que se derrita- dijo Sousuke y se levantó, recogiendo la paleta que se había caído, para llevársela, volteo y sonrió descarado a un Mako en schock

– A menos que quieras que te ayude a limpiar de nuevo tus manos claro- y se marchó, Mako regreso a la realidad, el escándalo que se traían Momo, Nagisa y Ai era bastante estruendoso, como es que no lo había notado, se sonrojo de nuevo, y si ellos lo habían notado…lo que paso, metió la paleta a su boca y trato de bajar su temperatura, sentía que la cara le ardía y no por estar trabajando al sol.

-Vengan almorcemos- dijo Gou animada y se encamino hacia Mako

–Mako chan ¿se te subió el calor? ¿Quieres un poco de limonada?

.- aaah sii sii- dijo Mako nervioso y se comió todo el helado, lamio su mano y se puso más rojo al recordad a Sousuke, su ojos verdes buscaron involuntariamente al chico que lo miro y se rio de él, regresando su atención a los chicos de su equipo de natación, Mako escondió el rostro y Gou se quedó extrañada.

Durante la comida Mako vigilaba al chico para cualquier cosa extraña que se le ocurriera, pero chico alto solo trataba de no terminar ahorcando a Momo que no paraba de brincar en Ai y hacer escándalo, Rei y Nagisa compartían su helado mojando sus piernas, se habían vuelto a poner sus uniformes escolares, parecían muy contentos y relajados, y Gou y Miho hablaban en complicidad acerca de una revista que la maestra escondió al fondo de su bolsa.

Mako se relajó, al parecer no haría algo así de nuevo, pero en serio ¿qué había pasado?, estaba empezando a caer la noche, y había que colocar la lona, Nagisa estaba con Rei desdoblando la lona, y Mako se unió a ayudarlos.

\- ¿Quieren ayuda con eso?- Dijo una voz familiar a espaldas de Mako, el chico reacciono como cuando lo hacía cuando lo metían a una casa de terror, brinco y se escondió tras Nagisa, Sousuke levanto una ceja mirándolo, y Rei estaba sorprendido ante su reacción, Nagisa sin embargo solo sonreía mientras Mako lo usaba de escudo.

-Por ese lado, ayuda a Rei mientras yo ayudo a Mako, ustedes de ese lado y nosotros acá, dijo señalando el otro lado de la alberca- Mako miro a Sousuke, que lo miro como siempre tan natural y con esa forma de nada es un reto, tomo la parte que Nagisa le ofrecía.

–Vamos Rei-dijo ayudando al ojiazul, el chico asistió y miro a Nagisa, que le sonrió –Anda Rei chan, si lo haces esperar quizá te torture- dijo gracioso al ver la cara de exasperación de Sousuke, el chico miro igual al más alto y tembló un poco, luego corrió a su lado.

Cuando los dos se retiraron Mako salió detrás de Nagisa –Mako chan, deja de huir, no creo que Sousuke tenga malas intenciones, en realidad creo que vino para ver como estabas- Dijo Nagisa sin mirar a su amigo, Makoto se puso nervioso, Nagisa siempre había sido el más observador y sensible, quizá los había visto, pero no lo sabría no lo diría quizá nunca.

-Sí, quizá- dijo Mako sin decir más pues Momo y Ai se acercaron a ayudar, la alberca estaba tapada y la escuela la estaban cerrando, una vez que todos estaban fuera, comenzaron a despedirse, Momo y Ai se encaminaron con Rei y Nagisa, Mako vio como Nagisa se sujetaba al brazo de Rei sin que a este le molestara, Miho y Gou se fueron juntas, Mako se movió nervioso Sousuke y él se encaminaban hacia el mismo rumbo.

-Deja de ponerte nervioso, lo que hice hace un rato era solo para que dejaras de pensar en Nanase-dijo Sousuke caminando y revolviendo el cabello de Mako, el chico se había detenido ante tal declaración, Sousuke seguía caminando delante de él.

-Yo no pensaba en Haru- dijo el castaño reanudando la marcha detrás del otro chico mientras acomodaba su cabello, aunque en realidad se contradecía sí mismo, si pensaba en él, pero le estaba dando miedo saber que quizá sus sentimientos a Haru no eran de amistad.

-Lo que digas- dijo Sousuke sin siquiera voltear o detener su marcha

-Yo creí que estarías…preocupado por Rin- Dijo Mako lo último en un susurro, después choco con la espalda del otro chico que se había detenido abruptamente.

-Lo siento, yo no quise-Dijo Makoto sobando su nariz con la mirada de Sousuke clavada en él, en verdad ese chico era alto y fuerte, como era posible que Haru aun con lo intimidante que era discutiera con él…y allí estaba de nuevo Haru, sacudió su cabeza y bajo la mirada.

-Está bien, Rin no me preocupa, me preocupas tú - Dijo Sousuke volteándose y tomando la cabeza del chico para apoyarla en su hombro, Mako podría sentir el aroma de Sousuke, su calor, y el latir de su corazón, fue tan abrupto que lo empujo; podía sentir como su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, Sousuke no se sintió ofendido y tampoco hizo nada más para incomodar al chico.

Mako estaba inmóvil, no sabía si mirarlo, salir corriendo o simplemente esperar a que se explicara, Nagisa había dicho que tenía buenas intenciones, se refería a esto de que Sousuke estaba preocupado por él o a que lo iba a acosar, quizá le jugo una broma.

-Rin dejo de ser mi prioridad hace mucho tiempo- dijo tranquilo Sousuke, la calle estaba desierta, las luces de los postes de luz comenzaban a encenderse, Mako miro esos acua extrañado, Sousuke se veía más relajado de su rostro como nunca lo había visto, un poco de tristeza en su voz pero sereno

–Rin se enamoró de Haru desde que compitieron aquella vez, lo supe al ver su mirada, lo siguió, se cambió a Iwatobi… yo trate de llamar su atención siendo el mejor nadador, pero perdí más que a Rin, la movilidad de mi brazo al intentar atraerlo de vuelta…No quisiera que tú pasaras por lo mismo. Estas a tiempo, aun no sabes que tanto estás enamorado de Nananse- Dijo Sousuke sin cambiar su porte.

–Piénsalo, cuando el regrese seguro habrá cambiado, pero puedes contar conmigo- Sousuke se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando, Mako estaba dando vueltas a las palabras de Sousuke en su cabeza, no se dio cuenta que lo seguía, hasta que el chico volvió a hablar después de un rato.

-Aquí nos separamos, deja de estar distraído o me veré forzado a llevarte a tu casa- y dicho eso beso la frente de Mako que salió de su ensimismamiento, sonrojándose nuevamente.

-¡¿por…que haces esto…por…qué yo!? – dijo nervioso el ojiverde, Sousuke sonrió, Mako se sorprendió de lo bien que le sentaba, recordó cómo se rio del mientras estaban en la comida y las veces que había sonreído cuando lo miraba fijamente, pero ahora, no podía responder con su típica sonrisa, estaba confundido.

-¿Y por qué no?, ambos perdimos ante esos dos, y ellos nos están uniendo- dijo risueño –eres una persona muy encantadora, talentosa y empática con la gente, pero Nanase siempre te hace sombra; no te deja ver tu propio brillo- dijo sin más y siguió su camino.

El corazón de Mako latía rápido, camino rumbo a su casa y por primera vez en el día, no estaba pensando el Haru, sino en aquellos ojos color acua y una sonrisa encantadora.


	3. Chapter 3

Haru se agito en la cama, el reloj sonaba en alguna parte pero se reusaba a moverse, se sentía muy cansado aun le dolía un poco la cadera; pero tenía la sensación de haber descansado como nunca en su vida, estaba caliente y cómodo, de pronto sintió que alguien tiraba del él, abrió los ojos y se encontró en los brazos de Rin que hacía de almohada para él, lo tenía como oso de peluche literalmente, sus piernas estaban enredadas con las del chico pelirrojo y el pecho de Rin quedaba frente a su nariz subiendo y bajando pausadamente.

Haru no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le había permitido a Rin ir más allá de lo que él hubiera imaginado, ahora su aroma le estaba causando bochornos, miro hacia arriba tratando de no moverse tanto para no despertarlo y miro la cara de su ex rival, amigo y ahora algo más quizá un amante.

Sus largas pestañas rojizas, más oscuras que su cabello cubrían sus ojos, su boca estaba semiabierta, su respiración movía sus rebeldes mechones a pesar de haber atado su cabello con una liga, su cutis era perfecto-Haru- Rin murmuró su nombre entre sueños el reloj seguro lo estaba despertando, Haru sonrió Rin lo había llamado entre sueños ¿ lo habría hecho antes cuando estaba en Australia solo?.

El pelirrojo lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y Haru pudo percibir la desnudos de sus pecho, diablos después de lo que había pasado se habían ido a dormir sin más, entonces...Haru se sonrojo y miró bajo las cobijas comprobando que ambos estaban desnudos, así que el calor que sentía era el rose de su piel con la del chico pelirrojo, sus nervios le hicieron agitarse en un leve temblor que hizo que Rin despertará finalmente.

Los ojos carmine se perdieron en unos hermosos ojos azules, Rin sonrió abiertamente y atrajo todo lo que pudo a Haru a su cuerpo rodeando su cintura y sus piernas, el ojiazul apenas si podía moverse cuando Rin lo beso, entonces todo intento de escape desapareció de su mente.

-No creo que exista una mejor manera de despertar que con tu cuerpo desnudo entre mis brazos-dijo Rin risueño disfrutando de la vergüenza que pasaba el otro chico que se intentaba esconder entre las cobijas.

-Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas- dijo Haru cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con el edredón, pero sin querer separar sus cuerpos.

-Quieres dormir un poco más, hoy es un día especial, podríamos dejar la rutina de salir a correr- dijo Rin acariciando el cabello azabache, y besando a Haru en la frente.

-Prefiero salir y que no nos vean los demás huéspedes- dijo Haru sonrojado y ronco, estaba asustado después de haber estado gimiendo y gritando gracias a las atenciones de ese pelirrojo sínico

-Bien, pero tenemos una noche más antes de irnos sabes, no podrás evitar regresar, pague por dos noches...y estoy pensando en aprovecharlas, dijo Rin bajando sus manos de la cadera a los glúteos del chico quien pegó su cuerpo al de Rin tratando de evitar que le presionaras los glúteos, pero haciendo que sus miembros se encontrarán. Haru se sonrojo y simplemente separó como resorte.

-No, no lo harás-, dijo ronco y la garganta le picó causándole toz, Rin se río y se levantó también de la cama no sin antes robar un beso más a Haru, dejó que la tela respaldará de su cuerpo y mostrará su figura

-Ahora quien está mirando el trasero de quien- dijo risueño, mientras arrojaba la ropa de Haru a su rostro.

-No fue a adrede si sales así de la cama que otra cosa crees que observare- dijo retador Haru y se puso su sudadera antes de salir de la cama, Rin no le quitaba la vista de encima y Haru se sonrojo, la sudadera era los suficientemente te larga para cubrir sus glúteos y entrepierna

\- y ahora porque me miras así- dijo Haru incómodo tirando más de su prenda hacia sus piernas.

-En definitiva no hay mejor forma de despertar que tenerte solo para mí en esta forma- dijo Rin con una mirada depredadora que intimida a Haru, el pobre chico término corriendo al baño a vestirse.

Salieron del hotel, y hicieron su rutina de correr, recorrieron la playa y después Rin le dijo que tenía planeado hacer unas cosas más ese día, así que regresaron al hotel, sólo que el pelirrojo paso solo por la cosas ya que Haru seguía muy nervioso por toparse con sus vecinos de habitación, cosa que no pasó.

Cuando ambos tenían su equipaje, se encaminaron hacia el tren, ambos iban callados, pero no era como el silencio incómodo de ayer, estaba esperando el tren, Rin según sin decir a donde iban, pero Haru ya no insistía en averiguarlo, simplemente se dejaba guiar.

-Haru, dijiste que no podías encontrar tu propio sueño, ¿pero qué harás cuando lo encuentres?- pregunto el pelirrojo, Haru miro a Rin, ese chico siempre agitaba sus sentimientos era como si pudiera decir o saber las cosas que necesitaba escuchar, sus ojos brillaban mientras abordarán, iba muy callado y pensativo, pero Rin decidió platicar mientras iban en el recorrido, el bajón iba casi vacío era muy temprano.

Rin mencionaba algunos lugares mientras pasaba, le decía que era su recorrido de todas las mañanas por cuatro años, cuando el pasajero que iba con ellos se levantó para ir al baño, Rin miro por encima de los asientos y tomó el rostro de Haru para besarlo.

\- Rin alguien puede ver- otro beso acallar sus quejas, el corazón de Haru latía a mil por hora, miraba la mirada rubí juguetona y la vergüenza ganó de nuevo así que cerró los ojos.

-Haru cualquiera que sea tu sueño, te seguiré, a donde vayas- dijo el pelirrojo y tomo las cosas.

-Es aquí, nos bajamos- dijo como ayer, Haru apenas si logro alcanzarlo su cara estaba de un color carmín.

Caminaron un rato más hasta que estaban frente a una piscina olímpica.

-Es aquí - Haru miro asombrado a Rin, entró con él pero la nostalgia volvió a invadir al chico, la cesación de que el agua lo capturada le hizo bajar la mirada, y quería marcharse, pero Rin lo tomo de la mano y sonrió, eso le ayudó a enfrentarlo.

Había otros nadadores, todos profesionales, Haru había dicho que no tenía traje de baño, pero Rin había empacado uno sin que se diera cuenta, al fin y al cabo él había tomado la ropa de Haru, así que el ojiazul suspiro y entraron a los vestidores, cuando se quitaban la ropa Haru no pudo evitar sonrojarse Rin tenía la espalda llena de líneas rojas de arañazos.

-Rin, creo que…-dijo Haru pero no se atrevía a terminar la frase solo señalo la espalda del chico.

-¡eeh! ¿Qué dices?, no te entiendo- pero al verlo de frente Rin miro la piel de Haru amoratada en uno de sus huesos bajo el cuello en la clavícula, se acercó a él y toco la piel del chico, había marcas de Dientes, Haru bajo la mirada y también lo vio, su sonrojo pasó a una cara azul.

-¡eeeeh! cómo diablos voy a andar así nadando- dijo Haru ofendido y Rin se puso a la defensiva.

–Y como se supone que salga yo seguro tengo la espalda marcada- dijo igual gritando, típico peleaban solo faltaba que uno levantara la voz para comenzarse agitar.

-Es tu culpa por hacer cosas extrañas con mi cuerpo- dijo Haru sonrojado y mirando al piso

-Pero te gustaron ¿o no?, además gatito yo solo te mordí- dijo Rin acercándose a Haru que dio un paso a atrás- dime que tanto se ve- dijo Rin acorralando a Haru.

\- mmm bastante con tu piel blanca,-dijo Haru.

-Demonios- dijo el pelirrojo, se encamino al espejo y se volteo para verse

\- Haru te voy a cortar las uñas- dijo regresando y Haru miraba su mordisco.

-Yo te arrancare los dientes- dijo con su mirada fría que solo era usada en peleas con Rin.

-Eso quisiera verlo – dijo el chico pelirrojo tomando la muñeca de Haru y jalándolo quedando sus cuerpos pegados, de pronto un chico extranjero entro al vestidor, los miro.

–it´s all ok?- pregunto- Rin soltó a Haru y el chico se metió a las regaderas y abrió la llave.

-Its Ok – dijo Rin y se metió a la otra regadera, eso fue peligroso….pero Haru le encendía, tomo una ducha rápida fría y salió para encontrar a Haru en iguales condiciones, pues tintineaba un poco, solo sonrió y revolvió su cabello húmedo, y busco las gorras plásticas para ir a la piscina.

-A pesar de ser una alberca para competencias, está abierta al público, podemos nadar aquí si gustas y no te intimida-dijo Rin desafiante, Haru hizo su típica mirada de rétame ya verás que puedo vencerte y Rin sonrió lo había conseguido de nuevo, quizá esto le ayudará.

Cuando Haru puso sus pies en la plataforma de salida, sus ojos le mostraron lo que en realidad quería, quería nadar y competir, se veía representando a su país en las olimpiadas, cuando volvió uno de los nadadores profesionales le saludo, no entendió muy bien, se colocó los gogles y miró a su derecha.

Rin estaba listo para salir y competir con él, la adrenalina lo volvió a llenar, sonrió ante el pelirrojo que tenía esa mueca siempre que retaba a Haru, se colocó en posición y ambos nadador un rato compitiendo.

Ya era tarde cuando salieron de la piscina, Rin lo llevó al puente de Australia ver las lunas del auditorio de ópera, el cielo empezaba a oscurecer, Haru había estado muy callado y pensativo desde que habían salido de la piscina, pero esta vez Rin lo dejo meditar esperaba que la experiencia lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, para el punto de vista del pelirrojo sería un desperdicio que no fuera un nadador, pero eso lo tenía que escoger Haru y nadie más, casi podía sentir que cruzaba sus dedos para cambiará su decisión.

-Sabes Haru, ya pedí regresar a la escuela de natación a la que iba aquí, me han admitido y tan pronto terminemos las clases, estaré un mes y regresaré aquí a seguir practicando, esta vez será diferente, ya no me sentiré solo y no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente- decía Rin mientras la brisa marina agitaba su cabello, Haru lo mirada admirándolo había cambiado mucho para un año, aún según siendo un llorón bipolar, pero tenía un sueño y una meta, ya no estaba atormentado por su pasado y la sombra de su padre.

-Rin, yo también ya encontré mi sueño - dijo Haru mirando las luces del teatro que comenzaban a prenderse, Rin sintió que contuvo el aliento.

-Quiero nadar, quiero ser un profesional y quizá esta vez sí me interesa competir y el tiempo- dijo mirando a Rin, el pelirrojo según atento a él se sentía nervioso y feliz.

\- Y también...- Haru hizo una pausa, miro al piso y sus mejillas se encendieron.

\- Quiero estar a tu lado- dijo Haru timido.

Rin se puso rojo y nervioso, tartamudeo sin saber que decir.

\- Yo...Yo..te buscare, aún si estoy aquí . . Yo veré que hacer. . Pero te veré- Haru sonrió y se acercó al otro chico, sin importarle está vez si alguien miraba o no, lo beso en los labios.

-Si no me buscas tú, yo lo haré y te encontrare- dijo Haru después de separarse de ese sencillo beso, Rin sintió sus lágrimas por su mejilla, Haru sonrió y de una manera suave las limpio con la yema de sus dedos.

-Sabes siempre has llorado mucho- Rin tomó la mano de Haru lo jalo, capturando la cintura del chico y dando un beso más atrevido que duró más tiempo y dejó a ambos sin aliento.

-No lloro estoy feliz, te amo- está vez el ojiazul se quedó sin palabras y unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron por sus ojos, sonrió y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Rin

\- Y yo a ti- fue su simple respuesta.

El regreso al hotel estuvo lleno de charlas y anécdotas, reían y se miraban a complicidad , de vez en cuando entrelazadas sus manos, buscaban sentarse más próximos, pero cuando entraron Haru estaba completamente sonrojado, Rin no podía parar de reír, tan pronto entraron a la habitación Haru casi corre para que no los vieran por el pasillo.

Una vez a dentro miro la única cama que compartían, volvió sus pasos decidido a correr de nuevo, pero fue capturado por fin.

-Lamento si fui muy abrupto lo de ayer, entiendo que estés nervioso, pero tranquilo Haru sabré esperar- del pelirrojo simplemente lo abrazaba.

-Ahora sé que al menos soy correspondido – Sonrió el pelirojo, Haru se sonrojo y oculto su rostro en el pecho del chico, nervioso rodio la cintura del pelirrojo y beso su clavícula. Rin se dejó hacer, sin apresurarse simplemente dejo que el chico hiciera lo que le placer con él.

El ojiazul quito la chaqueta de su compañero, que le ayudó dejando desplazar la prenda, después levantó sus manos cuando Haru quito su camisa, y beso su pecho, aquello parecía un sueño. Haru nervioso miro el cinturón del pelirrojo y con manos temblorosas lo sujeto, pero se quedó allí.

-No puedo seguir, té amo, pero... - El pelirrojo tomo la cabeza de su compañero y lo empujó a su pecho, dejando que Haru se acomodada y escuchará su latir.

\- Lo se estoy igual de nervioso que tú, ayer creo que fue la adrenalina lo que me impulso, pero hoy es distinto, no puedo dejar de sentirme inquieto,- decía el pelirrojo, el corazón que Haru escuchaba le hacía saber que en verdad estaba asustado, era como si hubiera un tomado una marcha acelerada.

-Rin...que somos ahora- dijo Haru disfrutando el abrazo de Rin aún su mano en su cabeza y la otra en su cintura.

-Es obvio no o te lo pido formalmente-dijo Rin riendo, su pecho se agitaba y Haru también sonrió.

-Sabes, creo que me gustaría verte intentarlo- Rin dejo de reír y alejo a Haru para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¡Heee hablas en serio!- dijo nervioso río con más ganas, ni cuando le habían hecho cosquillas había visto algo más hermoso.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- las mejillas del chico pasaron a un tono rojizo, evitó la mirada de Haru y aclaró su garganta, y así con el torso desnudo, Haru se dio cuenta de que Rin en verdad era un chico muy apuesto, porque lo había elegido a él no sabía, podría poner a sus pies a cualquier chica que él quisiera.

-Haruka Nanase...- dijo el chico su rostro completamente rojo, tratando de sostener le la mirada, hizo que Haru sonrieron, el pelirrojo, tomó una bocanada de aire y tomó sus manos.

\- quieresserminovio-lo había soltado tan rápido y de golpe que Haru se dobló de la risa.

\- HEEY Haru deja de burlarte- dijo el chico cuando el ojiazul se sentó en la cama pues ya no podía parar de reír.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento- dijo Haru, secando sus ojos densas lágrimas que habían salido a causa de la risa.

\- Solo una vez más, pero más Despacio- dijo esta vez dijo Haru, esperando.

-Shh que molesto- dijo el pelirrojo agitando su cabello, pero la verdad es que eso lo había hecho calmarse

\- Haruka -dijo acercándose a la cama y colocando su rodilla a un lado de Haru, que paso de la risas a estar anonadado Rin en verdad era muy sexy su semblante serio sus largos brazos que bajaron haciéndolo recostarse, mientras se apoderaba de más espacio, y sus anchos hombros que ahora miraba desde arriba acorralado en la cama, mientras esos rubís lo miraban desde arriba.

\- quieres ser mi novio- Haruka trajo salida ahora sentía que el color subía a su rostro y por la cara de triunfo de Rin supo que eso era muy visible.

-Rin eres un Baka- dijo Haru pero tiro del cuello del chico, aproximando sus bocas y cuando sintió sus alientos próximos soltó en un suspiro

-Por supuesto- y cerraron su declaración con otro beso.

Rin quito las prendas de Haru y ambos se rieron a complicidad, retiraron sus pantalones quedando simplemente en ropa interior y repartieron besos y caricias, pero simplemente se arroparon y disfrutaron el estar uno con el otro de esa forma.

-Mañana regresaremos a Japón a primera hora, así que será mejor que descansamos dijo el pelirrojo y Haru se acomodó en el hombro del chico besando su mejilla.

\- Descansa Rin, no me hagas nada mientras duermo- dijo Haru y cerró sus ojos.

\- Quien cree que soy un acosador- dijo en tono indignado, pero rodeo la cintura del chico.

–Si – fue la respuesta de Haru antes de caer dormido en sus brazos, Rin lo miro un rato más, y se negó a apagar la lámpara, mirar a Haru dormido junto él de esa forma era una nueva faceta que no se permitiría olvidar, acerco sus labios a los del otro chico que solo se movió un poco y cerro sus ojos, en definitiva su futuro estaba comenzando y había logrado lo más importante en sus metas, estar con Haru.

…..

Mako se despertó tarde no podía dejar de pensar en Sousuke incluso no salió a correr, sus hermanos habían ido a clase y su mamá lo había dejado dormir más tiempo, miro el reloj eran las 9 am eso nunca le había pasado, bueno pero no había podido dormir, salió de la cama he hizo sus quehaceres.

Cuando dieron las 10am Mako había terminado y había dejado la casa limpia, decidió salir y despejar su mente, saliendo miro hacia arriba, la casa de Haru estaba cerca, pero estaba sola, miro al gato blanco salir de los matorrales y se exalto un poco, ¿por qué estaba nervioso?, se inclinó y saludo al gato, salió a caminar al centro, no llamo a Nagisa o a Rie pensaba estar un rato solo.

En el centro se quedó mirando los locales en verdad no sabía qué hacer, tenía la mente enredada, quizá una película pensó y se encamino hacia los cines, cuando alguien lo llamo.

-¡Hey Makoto!- dijo la voz de Momo que levanto una mano estaba bajo una sombrilla comiendo un helado, estaba a su lado Ai que sonrió, el chico se acercó a ellos con la mano alta en un saludo.

-Hey ¿Cómo están? -dijo el chico sonriendo -descansando un rato- dijo casual.

-En realidad estábamos en una cita- dijo Momo, Ai se se sonrojo hasta las orejas y Makoto se quedó con cara de sorpresa, el chico se rio y después agrego

\- No bromeo, solo salimos un rato todos para estar los últimos días juntos antes de su graduación-dijo Momo, pero la verdad también se sonrojo.

-¡¿Todos?!-dijo el ojiverde poniéndose nervioso.

–Si todos- dijo una voz grave a su espalda, Mako sintió una descarga en la espalda y brinco de nuevo tras de Momo como acostumbraba cuando se asustaba, el peli-naranja lo miro extrañado, pero le causaba gracia que un chico tan grande como Mako tuviera esas reacciones.

-Ok parece que tienes problemas de que este aquí-dijo Sousuke dejando las bebidas en la mesa y sentándose sin importar realmente.

–No, lo lamento es que me sorprendiste-dijo Mako sonrojado –será mejor que los deje- dijo el chico evasivo a la mirada de los otros dos que acompañaban a Sousuke.

-¿No vienes con tus amigos?-pregunto Ai extrañado.

-¿Tenían algo qué hacer?- pregunto animado Momo, Mako miro los acuas, lo miraban atento, mientras bebía su limonada, era un día caluroso, sin sus uniformes se veían tan distintos, pero Sousuke no dejaba de ser intimidante.

Aparto la vista del más alto- Ehhh Nagisa y Rei, no salí solo, necesitaba despejarme un poco- dijo sonriente el chico.

-Entonces ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?, pensábamos ir a un Karaoke, pero Sousuke se reúsa, seguro que si vas no acompaña-dijo Momo tomando el brazo del chico y capturándolo, Sousuke casi se atraganta con su bebida y comenzó a toser.

Ai le ayudo con unas palmaditas y Mako miraba como se sonrojaba un poco, eso era nuevo Sousuke desvió su mirada, mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta de tela.

-De acuerdo- dijo Mako, y Sousuke volteo a verlo sorprendido, incluso él se sorprendió a sí mismo, ¿por qué había aceptado?, no podía quitar la vista del otro chico.

–Genial entonces paga Ai y vamos- dijo Momo levantándose como resorte y bebiéndose su naranjada de golpe.

\- ¡eeeeh!- fue la respuesta del peliblanco.

Después de que Ai y Sousuke pagaran las bebidas Momo dijo que el pagaría las del Karaoke y la primera ronda, así que se marcharon, Momo iba platicando con Ai frente a Mako, y el caminaba al lado de Sousuke, no se atrevía a decir nada, estaba nervioso, no estaba muy seguro que lo impulso a aceptar, pero ya estaban en marcha y no podía decir que se arrepentía ahora.

Llegando al karaoke, en realidad Makoto no había asistido a uno desde hacía mucho tiempo, sólo lo hacía si Nagisa arrastraba a todos, de hecho Momo le recordaba un tanto a Nagisa, era demasiado hiperactivio, sólo que su rubio amigo era un tanto más sutil.

Entraron a una de las salas de Karaoke que les asignaron, decorado con los cantantes de moda, en el monitor aparecía el menú de comidas, entradas y las canciones a seleccionar, Momo decidió que primero eligieran unas bebidas en la pantalla, pues ninguno quería comer y después comenzó a escoger canciones.

-Hey Mako selecciona tu canción-dijo Momo animado, Ai incluso había seleccionado una.

-Etto, no soy bueno para esto, preferiría pasar-dijo Mako avergonzado, el hecho se cantar con un grupo de amigos distintos le ponía nervioso.

-Oh vamos, elige una incluso podrías ser pareja de Sousuke- dijo Momo, en lugar de referirse a dúo, Makoto se sonrojo y Sousuke lo miro con sus dulces y gélidos ojos de asesinato.

-Momo esa no es forma de dirigirse a nuestros sempai-dijo avergonzado Nitori.

-Pero entonces qué caso tiene venir a un Karaoke,-dijo Momo en un puchero, Sousuke se levantó, tomo el control de la mano del chico ruidoso.

–De acuerdo ya estamos aquí una no hará daño, la contaremos juntos- Sousuke seleccionó una canción.

-Siiiii- dijo Momo

-¡Eeeh!?-fue la respuesta de Makoto, y se puso rojo dejándose caer resignado en el sillón frente al monitor.

-Entonces ya está, iré a al baño antes de que traigan las bebidas- dijo Momo como si nada, Nitori se sonrojo y miró a sus superiores.

\- Yo saldré un momento también-dicho eso el menor salió y cero el cuarto del karaoke, no era muy amplio tenía sólo dos sillones exacto para cuatro personas, una pequeña mesa y al fondo la gran pantalla desplaza junto con dos micrófonos en el estante.

Makoto se percató de que se había sentado al lado de Sousuke solo cuando los el chico dejo caer casual su mano alrededor de sus hombros, en realidad el sillón los dejaba muy cercanos, pues no era muy espacioso, Mako se sintió nervioso y miró a los controles frente a la mesa.

-¿Por qué aceptaste a venir si no te gusta?- pregunto sin retirar su mano.

-Pues es que pensé en lo que me dijiste ayer...eh no en lo de que te gusto...bueno un poco… En realidad pensara en lo que decías acerca de la que sentía por Haru,-Mako movía nervioso las manos sin mirarlo.

Sousuke se acercó un poco más y Mako se quedó como piedra, hasta creyó que olvido respirar cuando el aliento del chico topo en su oído.

\- Eso es un avance al menos lo pensaste, me gustas Makoto, ¿qué es lo que sientes por Nanase?- Mako volteo a ver a Sousuke estaba su rostro muy cerca, así que se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se hizo lo más que pudo hacia atrás.

-yooo..yo... No lo sé, no sé qué siento por los dos, Haru ha estado siempre conmigo,-dijo el chico, Sousuke le dio espacio, pero puso si mano en la pierna del otro, Makoto brinco en el acto y Sousuke se río.

-Y entonces ¿es costumbre o cariño?, nunca te he visto actuar así con él- dijo Sousuke divertido, mientras acariciaba la pierna de Mako.

-No, claro que no, es que Haru, bueno él no... hace lo que tú- dijo Makoto bajando la vista.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no hace, verte como un chico encantador o tratarán de tener contacto contigo?- dijo acariciando su rodilla.

-Ambas-dijo Mako colocando su mano sobre Sousuke para que se detuviera, le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-De acuerdo, entonces dime ¿qué es lo que te inquieta además de mis coqueteos?- Sousuke se río y dejó a Mako, el chico agradeció que parará y respiro.

-Mañana regresan Haru y Rin, yo quiero que me acompañes al aeropuerto la verdad es que...me has dado en que pensar y ya no sé cómo enfrentarlo- dijo el chico asustado, no sabía por qué se lo estaba pidiendo.

Sousuke miro a Makoto en verdad estaba consternado, había abierto una puerta que no había considerado y lidiar con ello le estaba causando conflictos, se le veía confundido y abrumado.

Sousuke abrazo a Makoto, y recargo su rostro en el hombre del chico.

\- Eso es lo que pretendo que cuentes conmigo-a Sousuke en realidad el coqueteo le salía natural, pero abrirse con las personas le era difícil, no entendía si era por la sinceridad de Makoto lo que lo hacía ponerse así, en verdad de un momento a otro se había enamorado de su sensibles y de su nobleza, pero quería el lugar de Nanase a como diera lugar, Makoto era como aquella tranquilidad del mar que el necesitaba después de todo lo que había pasado y se había dado cuenta con las pocas veces que habían estado con el equipo Iwatobi.

Makoto se había sorprendido un poco, pero se sentía cálido, era algo nuevo para él, pues generalmente era él quien se preocupaba por los demás, Nagisa era el único que siempre parecía leerlo, pero siempre le dejaba espacio para meditarlo y después apoyarlo, pero dándole espacio para reflexionaran.

Así que se dejó llevar por aquel cálido abrazo, la voz de Sousuke en su oído le hacía pensar, en verdad Haru nunca lo ha tratado más allá de su amistad, tampoco era una persona que hablará mucho con él, pero su corazón parecía doler al saber cómo cambiaba con Rin, más vivas, más sinceró.

Sousuke se separó de Mako, acariciando su mejilla con sus grandes manos, Mako salió de sus ensimismamiento, pero no se retiró, Sousuke acarició su cabello.

-Se ve que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, si quieres podemos dejar a este par de locos después de la canción y salimos a caminar, te escucharé si es lo que necesitas...no es como una cita, así que tranquilo-dijo al ver el sonrojo de nuevo en Makoto.

\- Dame la oportunidad de entrar en tu vida poco a poco, conozcamos de acuerdo -dijo finalmente el chico sentándose en el sillón, unos pasos se escuchaban en el corredor o eran las bebidas o venían los compañeros de Samezuka.

Mako miro a la puerta, tocaron y pasó una chica con una charola. Dejo las bebidas y con una inclinación se retiró.

Makoto tomo aire suspiro y miró a Sousuke- De acuerdo, platiquemos- dijo mirando como los acuas brillaban ante su respuesta, el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas; Momo y Ai entraron con su ruido a transformar de nuevo la atmósfera.

Como había dicho Sousuke cantaron su canción y le dijeron a los chicos que tenían otros planes, claro que el berrinche de Momo tuvo les llevó mínimo unos 20 minutos más de convencimiento pero lograron zafarse, era un día soleado y despejado, así que podían caminar bajo las sombras del parque rodeados del bullicio.

Como había dicho Sousuke cantaron su canción y le dijeron a los chicos que tenían otros planes, claro que el berrinche de Momo tuvo les llevó mínimo unos 20 minutos más de convencimiento pero lograron zafarse, era un día soleado y despejado, así que podían caminar bajo las sombras del parque rodeados del bullicio.


	4. Chapter 4

Llevaban un rato caminando sin dirección alguna, Makoto iba sumido en sus pensamientos y en realidad no había hablado hasta ahora. Sousuke simplemente esperaba pacientemente y lo seguía en su andar sin rumbo (bueno tampoco era que fuera muy orientado en la ciudad)

Entraron a un parque, el sol estaba a plomo por lo que Mako se fue directo a la laguna que estaba en medio de este, la zona de fuentes y agua, le encantaba ir allí con sus amigos sobre todo con Haru que era con quien más visitaba lugares de tipo acuático.

Era un buen lugar para charlar y descansar, además no debía preocuparse por que Sousuke se intentara meter a nadar, se rio un poco de sus propios pensamientos y se quitó los zapatos para remojar sus pies, algunas personas alrededor hacían lo mismo, así que Mako término animando a Sousuke y metieron los pies mientras comían una paleta doble que Sousuke quiso compartir. Cosa que hizo sonrojada de nuevo a Mako por la referencia del día anterior en la piscina.

-Entonces Nanase y tu prácticamente se conocen desde el Kinder Garden si no es que desde guardería … Kami te compadezco eso debe ser tétrico; no podría soportar su cara de pocket por tanto tiempo, seguro eres un santo- Comentó Sousuke cuando Mako le había comentado del club Iwatobi y del tiempo que se hicieron los relevo.

-Vamos no es tan malo, tú soportable al bipolar de Rin- comentó Makoto sonriendo, extrañamente hablar con Sousuke se sentía tan natural como respirar, era gracioso, ameno y sabía escuchar, no es que sus amigos no lo hicieran, pero la diferencia era la retroalimentación en la información, había datos de su pasado que llenaban huecos en ambos, y aunque no lo dijeran, se estaban dando cuenta de que la relación de Haru y Rin había estado presente desde ese entonces, sólo que se habían negado a notarlo.

-Ooh pero vamos, Rin es más llorón, gritón y expresivo que Nanase, a demás; en mi opinión Nanase no sólo se puede comparar con un gran pez en el agua por su nado, sino también por su cara...es de nadar nadar nadar- decía Sousuke haciendo un intento de cara inexpresivo y juntando sus manos al lado de sus mejilla imitando unas aletas.

-Basta, claro que no, además dije un delfín, no un pez cualquiera.- decía Makoto divertido, mientras dejaba que los pies de Sousuke jugarán con los suyos bajo el agua.

-A demás Rin era mucho menos hostil antes de irse a Australia- dijo Mako.

-Si pero ahora es más llorón después de participar con ustedes en los relevo del torneo de hace un año- dijo Sousuke, ambos suspirar; aquel torneo los había cambiado a todos, quizá un poco y de una buena manera, pero era algo nostálgico para ellos en especial, después de todo recordar lo que había pasado ese año y que Rin y Haru se unieron más si era posible.

-¿Y es cierto que ya no nadaras?- se aventuró a preguntar Makoto, en el último torneo de relevo había sido el cierre de la carrera profesional de Sousuke, el chico miro el agua y dejó de agitar sus pies en torno a los de Mako, suspiro y tocó su hombro, el oliveros también bajo la mirada en verdad le causaba pesar el estado de Sousuke era un buen nadador pero su lesión había terminado con sus sueños.

-Sí, deberé dejarlo- dijo un poco melancólico, Makoto movió sus pies y los enredo con los de Sousuke, el contacto de su piel hizo sonreír de nuevo a Sousuke

\- Estaré bien, he decidido estudiar fisioterapia para ayudar a los deportistas que pasen por algo como yo y también para que no lo pasen, así que no estaré lejos de lo que me gusta, además Rei me presento a su capitán del equipo de atletismo, sabe mucho de ejercicios y lesiones, además después de entrenar con él; me ofrecen un lugar en relevo de carrera y estamos viendo qué posibilidades hay. Aunque prefiero natación a Atletismo- dijo Sousuke sonriéndole a Mako.

-Vaya eso no me lo había comentado Rei- dijo Mako sorprendido.

-Vamos no lo tomes a mal, es fácil de intimidar, le dije que no comentara nada a ninguno o sabría quien fue- dijo Sousuke, Makoto lo miro y evaluó un momento.

-Si puedes ser muy intimidante- dijo finalmente sonriendo y sacando los pies del lago, Sousuke hizo lo mismo.

\- Jajaja en verdad lo crees a un chico tan grande como tú, te he Intimidado- dijo tomando sus zapatos mientras Mako hacía lo propio.

-Claro que sí, cuando miras a la gente la haces sentir tan pequeña, eres demasiado alto- ambos estaban de pie la diferencia no era tan grande, apenas dos centímetros, Sousuke se río con ganas.

-Makoto debes en serio darte cuenta de ti mismo con urgencia eres alto, y musculoso, entre tú y yo no existe más que una diferencia mínima.-Mako se sonrojo, quizá tenía razón.

\- Pero está bien es que tu carácter es demasiado dulce, y en realidad te vez adorable escondiéndose detrás de tu querida cara de truchas tamaño duende- dijo revolviendo el cabello de Makoto y caminando hacia la acera del parque.

-Te encanta insultar a Haruka- dijo acomodando su cabello, pero pasando por alto lo que decía de Haru, en realidad no parecía nada molesto aun cuando hablará así de él, no como cuando en realidad se miraban de frente uno con el otro.

-Haru no es un duende, ni tampoco un atún- dijo acercándose al chico y caminando con el hacia cualquier dirección, empezaba a atardecer.

-Puede que no se tan pequeño, pero si tiene cara de atún...insípido-dijo como si nada Sousuke

\- A dónde quieres ir ahora- dijo una vez que salieron del parque faltaba una hora mínimo para que el sol se metiera.

-No lo sé- dijo Mako mirando las calles, la gente transitaba con calma el fin de semana casi terminaba, pero por alguna razón quería postergaron lo más posible.

-Te acompañó a tu casa y platicamos en el camino, así me aseguro que no andes decaído y vagando solo como hoy- dijo Sousuke de manera neutral, pero Mako sintió que su corazón brinco, se preocupaba por él y además se había dado cuenta de su estado depresivo, en serio ese chico lo estaba sorprendiendo demasiado.

-Sirve que mañana paso por ti para ir al aeropuerto tengo una leve idea de dónde vives, porque Rin siempre menciona que eres vecino de Nanase, y no es que me interesara dónde vive ese insípido, ni estar cerca de él, pero por ti haría cualquier cosa-Makoto se río con ganas.

\- Vez te vez más atractivo sonriente- Makoto se volvió a sonrojada y camino tratando de pasar por alto su vergüenza hacia la estación del tres.

El camino a casa se le hizo a su antojo demasiado corto, Sousuke le comentaba acerca de sus entrenamientos y en qué escuela estuvo, le comento que ganó la nacional de nado de Japón y como se lesión el hombro, había oscurecido para cuando salieron de la última estación.

Era demasiado cómodo estar con él, se sentía tan distinto a estar con Haru había más cosas que decir y más cosas que saber, Haru casi no platicaba, Mako reía de algunas anécdotas de Sousuke que hacía demasiado graciosas con todo y sus gesticulaciones.

Subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron a las últimas casas, Makoto vio de nuevo la casa de Haru, de repente a pesar de haber pasado un día espléndido se puso nostálgico de nuevo, Sousuke miro hacia donde Makoto.

\- Oh valla sí que viven cerca,- dijo el moreno.

-Ya no pongas esa cara mañana el estará de nuevo aquí - dijo sin poner demasiado entusiasmo en el comentario, pero Makoto agradeció el gesto.

-Si supongo, pero sospecho que ya no será lo mismo- dijo dejando de mirar el lugar para encontrarse frente a los ojos acua atentos a él.

\- Yo en lo personal espero que así sea- y dicho eso se acercó a Makoto robando un beso, simple para no asustarlo, temiendo que por aquel simple hecho de tocar sus labios con los de él lo fueran a rechazar.

Mako abrió sus expresivos ojos verde sorprendidos mirando aún los acuas que esperaban no saliera corriendo, había sido sólo un roce pero Mako podía sentir aún el contacto de los labios del otro chico, puso sus manos en su boca mientras el calor se esparcir en todo su cuerpo, podía jurar que hasta sus orejas ardían.

-Espero que aún quieras que te acompañe mañana- dijo Sousuke a la espera de alguna relación, sobre todo positiva, Mako viro sobre sí mismo aún con las manos en la boca, piso mal un escalón y perdió el equilibrio, pero Sousuke lo sujeto antes de que callera.

-Creo que no me quieres cerca por un tiempo- dijo un poco bajo una vez que el chico recobró el equilibrio.

Mako miro al chico de Samezuka, respiro profundo- Espera, aún quiero ir contigo...pero podrías ir más despacio, te dije aún no sé qué siento no por ti, ni por Haru y esto...bueno...-se volvió a sonrojada y sus manos fueron de nuevo a su boca, Sousuke lo miraba atentamente, en verdad era adorablemente tímido.

\- De acuerdo, no tan rápido, mañana vende por ti, al menos piensa más en mí que en Nanase, Sousuke beso las manos que estaban en la boca de Makoto.

\- Nos vemos- dijo dejando a Makoto como un tomate, sonrió y se marchó.

Cuando Makoto entró a su casa aún seguía con sus manos en la boca sus hermanos llegaron corriendo como siempre a recibirlo, su hermana llegó a abrazarlo.

\- Hermano, hermano llegaste, ¿como estas?, Mmm estas muy rojo te dio insolación, - Makoto se puso más nervioso y no supo que contestar, así que mejor se retiró a su habitación y miró a la ventana, aún podía ver a Sousuke caminando rumbo a la estación, lo siguió con la vista y se dejó caer en la cama.

Si ayer no había podido quitarse de la cabeza esa noche sería imposible, así que cerró los ojos soñando con unos hermosos ojos acua y una sonrisa muy sexy.

...

Mientras tanto en Australia ya había amanecido, Rin había sido el primero en despertarse está vez, su brazo estaba entumecido porque Haru lo había utilizado de almohada toda la noche, pero aun así el pelirrojo estaba renuente a moverse.

Haru era increíblemente adorable dormido. Sin reprimir las ganas Rin lo beso para despertarlo, primero en los labios las mejillas los párpados, para cuando iba en el cuello el ojiazul se había despertado por completo.

-No te advertí que no hicieras nada tiburón- Dijo tomando el rostro de Rin con ambas manos.

-Eso fue anoche, y la verdad me comporte bastante bien, quiero mi recompensa - dijo Rin besando a Haru.

El ojiazul sonrió aún con los labios de Rin sobre los suyos, terminó el beso y se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿Qué eres un crio? a demás, ni que te comportaras tan bien este mordisco tuyo durará un par de días, y mis arañazos no son nada comparado con esto, ya apenas si se Haru estirándose perezosos como gato.

-Puedo sugerirte que lo tomes enserio la próxima vez- Dijo Rin con voz muy seductora abrazando la espalda de Haru y susurrando en su oído. Antes de que este pudiera levantarse de la cama, besando su lóbulo y causando que la piel de Haru se erizado.

Haru giro su rostro y beso a Rin, dejó que este acariciaba sus hombros y bajará a su abdomen, pero tan pronto el pelirrojo puso sus llanos en el resorte de su ropa interior, se levantó de golpe.

\- Ese autocontrol sigue siendo pésimo, apresurarse hay que estar a tiempo para registrarse equipar-dijo Sonrojado Haru.

Haru se dirigió a la bañera mientras Rin chistaba por haberlo dejado escapar, no podría jamás competir con esos baños matutinos, Haru definitivamente tenía una fijación muy seria con el agua, resignado comenzó a meter la ropa en su maleta mientras se preparaba para tomar un baño, con la esperanza de que Haru no se quedará en la bañera tanto tiempo como acostumbraba a hacerlo en Japón.

Rin prácticamente tuvo que terminar solo los tramites de la entrega de la habitación pues Haru seguía renuente a dejarse ver juntos de nuevo en ese Hotel, llegando al aeropuerto registraron el equipaje y esperaron alrededor de una hora para abordar, la cual aprovecharon para desayunar en un restaurante de la sala de espera.

Rin no paraba de hablar de la escuela y lo que les enseñaban, le decía a Haru que tenían varias materias y claro estaba las zonas de deporte, se iba a especializar en relaciones internacionales, pero tendría prácticas constante.

Haru en realidad escuchaba más que comentar, pero estaba prestando mucha atención a las tiras de materias y a los intercambios escolares que ofrecía la escuela en Australia.

Cuando finalmente abordaron, Rin le había robado a Haru el lugar de la ventanilla y miraba nostálgico Australia.

-Pronto estaré de vuelta pero esta vez me quedaré en el internado de la universidad, espero no tener un compañero de cuarto tan desordenado como Ai, aún que según entiendo solo si coinciden en el área de la natación tendré un compañero de cuarto- decía Rin nostálgico.

Haru también miro la ventanilla aquel lugar había cambiado muchas en él, encontró un sueño que seguir y alguien con quien compartirlo, discretamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de Rin que se sonrojo sin dejar de mirar la ventanilla, Haru se río, a pesar de todo había cosas que siempre le sorprendería de Rin entre esas las cosas absurdas por las que se sonrojada, cuando hacía otras que en verdad deberían ponerlo nervioso.

Haru se recargo en el hombros y Rin y cero los ojos dejando que sus sentidos se llenarán del aroma del pelirrojo, esperaba que el día que ellos se tuvieran que separar nuevamente estuviera lejano. Y se dejó llevar por un dulce sueño lleno de aroma a mar y brisa fresca, así era Rin para él.

...

Makoto se había despertado a duras penas, en realidad lo habían despertado sus dulces hermanitos cuando entraron a su habitación brincando y gritando que había alguien que lo buscaba.

Makoto se despertó vio la hora y corrió a la ducha tomó un muy rápido baño y se vistió de igual manera, esperaba que eso no se le hiciera costumbre el despertar tan tarde ya eran las 10 de la mañana. Bajo las escaleras y encontró al chico del club Samezuka sentado en su sala plácidamente su madre le había ofrecido un poco de té mientras esperaba.

-Lamento la tardanza es solo que no he podido conciliar el sueño- dijo el ojiverde.

-Si entiendo. No tienes de que disculparte- dijo Sousuke sonriente.

-Bueno a demás Haru llegará como a las 5 de la tarde al menos eso cálculo, son 9 horas y media de viaje más lo que tarden en darles su equipado. Pero creo que no lo registrarán pues entra en el porta equipado lo dejan subir, o estoy equivocado.-dijo curioso el castaño, pues a pesar de todo era temprano para que viniera a acompañarlo.

-Si bueno, en realidad quería que pasaremos un rato más juntos antes de que Rin y Nanase llegarán, pero si es inoportuno, podría regresar después.- dijo el chico levantándose, la cara de la mamá de Mako desde la cocina le hizo saber que había sido descortés...así que el ojiverde respondió.

-NO es perfecto. Regresaré tarde - dijo sin esperar respuesta y tomando a Sousuke de la manga de su camisa salió de su casa rápidamente.

-Oh valla ni siquiera me dejaste agradecer el té- dijo Sousuke cuando Makoto cerro la puerta de la entrada.

-Lo lamento no lo tomes a mal, pero cuando madre hacer esa cara prefiero huir - dijo Mako sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Qué cara?- dijo Sousuke que no se había percatado.

-Pues veras en realidad estos días he estado un tanto distraído y apático, así que mi madre ha estado con cara de una más y te castigo, Aah es difícil de explicas ustedes viven solo pero bueno mi familia siempre está al pendiente de lo que hago y con quien salgo.

\- Eso es bueno, además yo soy hijo único, por lo que suelo envidiar un poco que te cuiden tanto y se preocupen- dijo Sousuke disfrutando la situación.

-En realidad no es malo es solo que bueno, puede ser algo bochornoso- dijo Mako.

\- Pero cambiemos de tema, que pretendes hacer hoy antes de ir por Haru y Rin, es demasiado temprano- dijo Mako nervioso, no quería Sousuke lo notara , pero creía que era muy abvio.

-Pues para mi entre más tiempo pase contigo mejor. Así que mmmm que tal si eliges tú que hacer.-dijo el moreno rosando la mano de Mako sin mirarlo, el ojiverde se puso se sonrojo, pero respondió.

-Pues en realidad no sé, podríamos caminar al mirador hay una hermosa vista del mar, es muy temprano para llegar al festival del templo, pero es buena opción- dijo Makoto sonriendo, Sousuke se acercó al lado de Makoto, sin dejar de mirar al frente tomo la mano del otro chico y entrelazo sus dedos, Makoto, en cambio sí miro a Sousuke, su perfil tranquilo , no retiro la mano pero sentía que sus mejillas tomaban color, en definitiva ese chico le estaba dando vueltas a su mundo, bajo la vista y disfruto la calidez del chico.

Sousuke sonrió, Mako no lo había alejado, eso era bueno, además estaban por calles pequeñas en realidad iban los dos solos podía disfrutar del tiempo con el ojiverde y eso lo tranquilizaba.

-¿Y a qué escuela vas a ir?, ¿Ya lo has pensado?- el timbre de voz de Mako se escuchaba nervioso y aun así no soltaba su mano, de echo el también tomo la de Sousuke.

-No creas que te estoy acosando más de lo usual, pero de hecho iré a la de Tokyo donde enviste tu solicitud, quizá nos topemos en algunas clases, pero es la que da Fisioterapia y Deporte, igual que docencia y deporte- dijo Sousuke como si nada, Makoto levanto la vista y esta vez se toparon con esas profundas fosas acua, sus nervios lo hicieron perder un poco el equilibrio, pero como Sousuke tenía su mano, le ayudo a recuperarse pronto.

-Bueno es que Rei me comento que planeas dar clases de natación y estabas trabajando en Iwatobi, donde antes iban- dijo Sousuke retomando el camino sin soltar a Mako, el chico ojiverde sentía que sus nervios lo delatarían podía sentir temblar su mano.

\- Puedes contar conmigo, además a donde este pretendo seguirte un rato más, porque en verdad estoy enamorado de ti- Makoto se paró en seco miro a Sousuke, el chico parecía normal como si hubiera comentado del clima o algo, su corazón en cambio parecía desembocado, no era mala la perspectiva se sentía bien estando a su lado, pero lo confundía tanto, cuando volvió a la realidad Sousuke se encontraba a un palmo de su rostro, Makoto puso sus manos entre ellos.

-Ehhh espera no me beses de nuevo, simplemente no me dejaras dormir otra vez…yo aún no puedo quitarme tu beso de la cabeza- en realidad Makoto lo dijo sin pensarlo, pero sonó muy sincero, el chico se puso rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- Yo … no …- Sousuke simplemente estaba sorprendido y luego se rio con ganas, en verdad se veía súper guapo cuando se reía, no podía parar simplemente se reía, aun al lado de Makoto.

-Basta… no te rías, yo no quise decir eso es solo que…bueno si pero…-Sousuke no podía dejar de reír, Mako se veía tan gracioso tan nervioso, seco unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no quería- dijo Mako, sin saber cómo explicarse.

\- Esta bien, eso fue halagador en realidad- dijo Sousuke acercándose a Mako y acariciando su cabeza, el chico se sintió más apenado.

-Mako, podría darte algo para que en verdad no pienses en nadie más que en mi hoy- dijo el chico más alto, el ojiverde levanto la vista y se topó con Sousuke muy cerca, demasiado para reaccionar, sus labios volvieron a topar con los de Makoto, pero esta vez, su boca estaba expuesta, la lengua del chico entro a su cavidad y su manos rodearon su cintura y su cabeza, eso sí era un beso, el chico profundizó robando el aliento, el tiempo parecía detenido, esmeraldas y acuas se miraban directamente, Makoto sentía que se ahogaba en un profundo estanque claro mientras los veía, sus sentidos estaban aturdidos, hasta que se separaron.

Esta vez no se llevó las manos a los labios, sino que sacó la lengua y saboreo el beso, sabía al té que su madre servía en las mañanas, Sousuke lo miraba aún y había tomado sus manos haciéndolos retomar el camino que seguían, Mako parecía estar en trance no relacionaba hasta que llegaron al mirador, Sousuke no parecía molesto por esa actitud sumisa de muñeco, sólo estaba tranquilo esperando. Mako vio el mar y de pronto regreso su vista a Sousuke que lo miraba fijamente.

-Yo-dijo Mako sin poder apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos.

\- Medio di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de Haru- dijo finalmente el chico, Sousuke estaba inmutable ante tal confección aún seguía mirando y a la espera de que terminara.

\- Pero ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- dijo finalmente volviendo su vista al mar, asustado con sus propios sentimientos.

-Eso es lo que planeo- dijo Sousuke mirando en dirección a donde Mako miraba.

-Espero algún día en tu mente sólo seamos tu y yo, para que Nanase y Matsuoka, puedan ser un bello recuerdo del inicio de esta relación- Mako sintió que unas lágrimas robaban por su rostro, aquellas palabras sonaban tristes, entender que debía abandonar un sentimiento como el que tenía por Haru apenas descubriendo hacía que su corazón le doliera, no podía sacarlo así de fácil el rostro de Haru estaba grabado muy profundo en su corazón, pero aquel beso.

-Tenías razón, las cosas ya no serán Igual- dijo Makoto secando sus lágrimas, Sousuke, lo abrazo y Makoto permitió que lo hiciera, Sousuke rodeo el pecho de Mako con sus manos mientras recargando su torso en la espalda del chico, la brisa del mar llegaba cálida, aún era verano pero Makoto sentía un frío en su corazón, pero ese abrazo le daba fortaleza para seguir de pie mirando al frente.

-Entiendo el dolor de haber mantenido todos esos sentimientos encerrados y no compartir la carga, pero yo quiero estar contigo, y que no te unas en aguas oscuras como yo, por que en verdad deseo estar a tu lado- Makoto dejo que su tristeza corriera por su rostro, no se había sentido así nunca, era como estar bajo una profundidad agobiante, con la precisión del agua ahogando, así debió sentirse Haru, aquel día en el nado libre, atrapado...era eso, habían guardado todo tras su amistad y se estaban desmoronarse ambos.

-¿Por qué? - dijo en un suspiro Mako no podía dejar de llorar

\- Porque deseo arrebatarte de sus manos, él no te necesita, pero yo si tú eres mi luz en esta oscuridad que cree- dijo simplemente Sousuke.

\- ¿Y tiene que doler tanto?- dijo Mako temblando.

-No, espero que no, te lo quiero hacer más sencillo, pero no puedo decirte que las cosas saldrán como tú crees, aun cuando en algún punto te confundas y creas que así son, Nanase y tú están caminando a distintas sendas, ya no será ni siquiera la sombra de lo que acostumbras a ver. Y algún día llegarían al punto en que te encuentras ahora, la diferencia es que quiero que sepas, que estaré allí para ti- decía Sousuke al oído de Makoto, calmado, tratando de que Makoto no sufriera. A él también le dolía verlo así.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que pasara?- dijo Mako secando sus lágrimas, porque a pesar de no decir palabras dulces Sousuke le hacía sentirse cada vez más ligero y calmado.

\- Porque está pasando - dijo Sousuke simplemente, dejando que Makoto se pusiera frente a él, soltando su abrazo pero manteniendo sus manos en los hombros del ojiverde.

-Te quedarás a mi lado aun sabiendo que no sé si pueda desprenderme de Haru- dijo el chico mirando a Sousuke, sus ojos verdes que siempre estaban alegres se veían realmente tristes, Sousuke retiro el flequillo de Makoto para verlos.

\- Me quedar, sé que no puedes desprenderse de él así de fácil, pero lograré superarlo ya verás- dijo el acua sonriendo un poco, por primera vez Mako vio la tristeza en esos ojos acuas, aquel chico entendía en verdad el amor no correspondido.

-¿Tú estabas sólo cuando te desprendimiento de Rin?- dijo Makoto, tomando las manos de Sousuke que habían recorrido el largo de sus brazos en una caricia.

-Si, pero te encontré a ti- dijo sonriendo y Makoto se acercó a Sousuke para besarlo en los labios, aquel beso llevaba cierta nostalgia y sabor a mar, salado como sus lágrimas, pero aun así reconfortante y cálido como el sol que salía detrás de las nubes a pesar de la brisa.

Esta vez Mako había cerrado los ojos y había dejado de ver los acuas para recordar aquellos ojos azules que había admirado desde hace mucho tiempo en su mente, y se dio cuenta de que así seguiría solo en su mente, se despidió de la imagen de Haru, para llevar a través de ese contacto la visión de Sousuke sonriendo, abrió los ojos y sus lágrimas se habían cesado, se apartó para ver al dueño de aquellos ojos acuas que había causado que su calma y sueños cambiarán en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Y bien? - Dijo Sousuke, Mako sonrió nuevamente, podía sentirse en calma nuevamente.

\- Quédate a mi lado- dijo Mako y abrazo al chico que correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa prendida en sus labios.

\- Eso es lo que planeo- Makoto se río con ganas sin apartarse del chico.

...

Haru despertó cuando la azafata les ofreció la comida y bebida, el ojiazul seguía con sus dedos entrelazados con los del pelirojo, Rin podio por los dos y evitó que Haru lo soltaba.

-Oye exhibicionistas mi mano la necesito para comer- Dijo Haru sin que en realidad le molestara que Rin fuera posesivo con él, siempre lo había sido.

-Esa chica que se cree, te miraba como aperitivo y eso es mi trabajo- Haru se río.

\- Si y una vez que pruebas carne humana eres peligroso tiburón, además literal me probaste- dijo mostrando el mordisco en su clavícula, Rin se inclinó y beso la marca, en realidad ya parecía moretones, lamia un poco y Haru prácticamente lo empujo y lo regreso a su asiento.

\- Vez, eres peligroso compórtate- dijo sonrojado Haru.

-Pero tendré meses de abstinencia de ti, nos quedan dos semanas de vacaciones la clausura y me regreso a Australia, es pedir demasiado que pueda sobrepásame contigo estos días.- dijo berrinches el pelirrojo, Haru lo miro, en verdad que parecía crio de repente y más con esas actitudes, bueno siempre lo había sido Haru se acercó a la boca de Rin y pasando por alto si alguien lo miraba, se detuvo a escasos sentimientos de esos carnosos labios.

\- Si te contienen a besarme o a hacerme algo- dijo el ojiazul divertido al ver como temblaban las manos de Rin con su aliento tan próximo, y su mirada de esto es un reto superaron, se inclinó dejando ver su hermoso cuello blanco como una invitación, mientras rosaban con su boca sus mejillas y llegaba a su oído.

-Podría considerar dejarte jugar en mi cama cuando lleguemos- concluyó lamiendo un poco el lóbulo del chico, aprovechando que en esa posición era imposible que alguien notará lo que le hacía.

-Sabes, creo que ahora mismo tengo un problema entre manos- Dijo Rin haciendo que la mano de Haru rosada su endurecido miembro sobre los pantalones.

-Vez tienes serios problemas con tu auto control, anda ve al baño,- dijo Haru pero no movió su mano ni se inmuto.

-Como ya no va a estar en pie la oferta, que tal si me acompañas al baño- dijo haciendo que la mano de Haru se colocará en su miembro, Haru se sonrojo, volteo a ver si alguien los mirar pero había pocos pasajeros y las azafatas habían terminado de recoger incluso la basura, además ellos estaban hasta tras de todos ellos no tenían a nadie a los lados, no los miraban, estaban haciendo sus cosas o tomando otra siesta.

Haru miro al pelirrojo más seguro, presionó su mano en el miembro de Rin que gimió un poco, y antes de que logrará hacer más ruido atrapó su boca, el chico estaba fascinado, Haru siempre se prestaba para cualquier reto, porque nunca se le había ocurrido hacer de este tipo de retos, la mano de Haru acariciaba lascivamente sobre la mezclilla, no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos profundos como el mar, le encantaba cuando tenía esa mirada retador y esa sonrisa sínica.

\- De acuerdo- dijo Haru dejando que Rin recuperará el aliento- pero te lo advierto más vale que te contengan, porque si nos cachan - Digo presionando más fuerte, un poco de dolor y placer invadió a Rin cuando Haru lo amenazaba así.

Haru se levantó y fue al baño que estaba más cercano, Rin miro a su alrededor, nadie había notado al chico azabache, así que se levantó igualmente y entró al mismo baño, que estaba sin seguro, cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso el seguro de la puerta.

El lugar era reducido, y Rin se topó con esos bellos ojos azules que parecían inquietos y agitados como el mar, Haru en verdad se veía muy sexy de esa forma en espera con esos ojos dilatados, mientras lo admiraba, los largos brazos de Haru rodearon su cuello y los labios del chico fueron a su boca, Rin estaba disfrutando, finalmente Haru estaba más activo que hacía unos días, sus cuerpos se pegaron y Rin sonreí en el beso de Haru, tomo sus caderas y a pesar de que era mínima la diferencia el cuerpo de Haru era más esbelto y liguero, lo levanto tomando los glúteos del otro chico, el ojiazul rodeo la cadera del pelirrojo con sus piernas y Rin lo apoyo en el lavabo.

-Valla que es pequeño este lugar- dijo Rin cuando termino el beso, Haru respiraba agitado aun con la cadera del chico atrapado en sus piernas.

–y Bien, entonces, seguro que no me quieres esta noche en tu cama- dijo el pelirrojo y atrapo el cuello del chico azabache en besos, lengüetazos y mordidas, a Haru le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero a pesar de todo aún se sentí inseguro de realizar ese gran paso.

\- Deja lo medito-Dijo entre gemidos mientras el chico empujaba su pelvis contra la del ojiazul.

-Tksss sí que eres difícil de convencer, pero de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo, eres mío- dijo mordiendo de nuevo el moretón Haru mordió sus labios para no gritar, Haru miro como se volvía a amoratar aquella zona y miro con ojos molestos al pelirrojo.

\- Hey- dijo y se bajó del lavabo. Te dije contrólate, así que eres persistente- dijo bajando del lavabo e hincándose frente al pelirrojo y tomando el cinturón del chico, bajo un poco las prendad mientras el pelirrojo estaba anonadado por lo que hacía.

Haru miro los rubís y después desvió su vista al bulto en la ropa interior de Rin, sobre la tela se podía ver un poco de humedad de la punta, Haru lamio y succionó esa parte, haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera el equilibrio y terminara chocando contra la pared tras de sí.

Haru se deleitó y saco el miembro de Rin tenía un pre semen que limpio con la punta de la lengua y después lo metió todo a la boca, Rin tuvo que morder su mano para no hacer ruido, mientras son la otra animaba al chico para seguir ese ritmo enredando sus dedos en ese sueva cabello negro.

El ir y venir de la boca de Haru estaba poniendo a tono a Rin, de pronto el pelirrojo tomo el rostro del chico que estaba hincado y con la voz ahogada.

\- Detente, ya no resisto más- dijo el chico y ayudo a poner de pie Haru, que estaba en las mismas condiciones con un problema en sus pantalones, el pelirrojo tiro de la ropa del otro chico y más rápido de lo que esperaba ya tenía su cintura desnuda.

-Date vuelta-Dijo Rin a su oído, Haru tembló un poco, estaba completamente excitado, pero aún le daba un poco de miedo lo rápido que iba la situación.

-Tranquilo, es solo para no ensuciar-dijo Rin lamiendo su nuca- anda date vuelta- dijo acariciando la entrepierna de Haru, si había dudado el calor le estaba haciendo perder la razón; así que dócilmente lo hizo, Rin acaricio sus glúteos, mientras se inclinaba para levantar la taza del WC.

\- Buen chico- dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de Haru que gimió.

\- Ahora inclínate y cierra un poco tus piernas- Haru hacia lo que le decía y Rin estaba fascinado, las manos de Haru se acomodaron en la pared para no perder equilibrio, cuando sintió el miembro de Rin duro y caliente entrar entre sus piernas golpeando sus testículos, Haru no pudo evitarse agito un poco y pego su cadera a la pelvis del pelirrojo, el chico le metió unos dedos a la boca para que no se oyera el ruido fuera.

Rin se frotaba una y otra vez, su pelvis dando en los glúteos, Rin saco los dedos de la boca de Haru.

\- Anda muerde tu camisa, si no la ensuciaremos- dijo sobre su espalda, lamiendo su oído, Haru tiro de ella y la metió a su boca, Rin retomo el ritmo ambos estaban jadeantes y sudorosos, el calor del pequeño lugar iba en aumento, una estocada más y ambos se vinieron, trataron de regularizar su respiración, y Rin le ofreció un poco de papel a Haru, jalo el WC y se acomodó la ropa, lavo sus manos y espero a que Haru hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Rin acercándose a Haru que seguía rojo y le temblaban las piernas.

\- Si, es solo que..-Rin se rio dejo que Haru enjuagara su cara y salió del baño, los demás pasajeros seguían en lo suyo, se sentó en su lugar y prendió el aire acondicionado, espero un poco y Haru había regresado.

\- Eso se sintió bien- dijo Rin y Haru se volvió a sonrojar.

\- Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas, me siento cansado- Dijo el ojiazul recostándose en las piernas del otro chico, que acaricio su cabello, Haru volvió a cerrar los ojos, su corazón seguía desembocado, Rin tenía razón aquello había sido grandioso, se dejó llevar por el sueño y disfruto del calor del cuerpo de Rin.


	5. Chapter 5

Haru despertó cuando el anuncio de aterrizaje se dio en el alta voz, Rin también se estaba despejando, la azafata paso a decirles que abrocharan su cinturón, y en lo que Haru se acomodaba en su asiento, bostezando y con el cabello desalineado, Rin se sonrió y le abrocho el cinturón, la aeromoza no pudo evitar sonrojarse, eran dos chicos muy apuestos, y al parecer eran pareja, se alejar de allí dejándolos solos.

-Muy bien acomoda tu cabello-Decía Rin alisando un poco el peinado con sus manos y cepillándolo con sus dedos, Haru se tallaba los ojos había descansado de maravilla y beso a Rin en la mejilla sin siquiera notarlo, el pelirrojo se sonrió y le hizo notar que la azafata los miro, Haru se sonrojo y casi se entierra en el sillón, mientras Rin se reía como si nada.

Cuando salieron con su equipaje se encontraron con Makoto que sonreía a su llegada, Haru miro al piso, se sentía aun apenado por lo que había dicho y hecho a su mejor amigo, Rin tomo su cabeza y bezo su cabello sin dejar de mirar los ojos verdes del otro chico, aquel gesto hizo que Makoto se quedara en su lugar, mirándolos.

Rin rozo la Mano de Haru y el ojiazul miro los rubís sonriendo, parecía que ellos estuvieran solos, el corazón de Mako dolía, pero Sousuke se lo había advertido, respiró profundo manteniendo su sonrisa, Sousuke había ido a ver las pantallas de los vuelos.

-Discúlpate- dijo Rin a Haru y el chico miro a su amigo.

\- Yo lo lamento, lo que paso en el festival, en verdad no debí tratarte así- dijo el ojiazul, Makoto sonrió de nuevo, ese era de nuevo el Haru que conocía.

-No te preocupes, bien venido a casa- dijo el chico.

-No debiste haber venido a recogerlo, yo podía acompañarlo a su casa- dijo Rin con una mirada un tanto retadora, Makoto no se inmuto, y Haru simplemente no lo noto, Sousuke se acercó a ellos, y Rin miro a su compañero de equipo extrañado; dejo de prestarle atención a Makoto.

-Hey Sousuke, tú también viniste a recogerme- dijo Rin.

-NO, SOUSUKE VIENE CONMIGO- dijo en un grito Makoto, apretando los puños, los otros tres chicos lo miraron asombrados, Mako no era así, Sousuke salió de su asombro, paso al lado de Rin desacomodando su cabello.

\- Ya escuchaste, vine porque Makoto me lo pidió- dijo el más alto acercándose Makoto, que tenía una mirada de pocos amigos para Rin, Sousuke, paso su mano discretamente acarician el puño de Mako y el chico fue consciente de su desplante, se sonrojo y relajo su mano, Sousuke aprovecho para tomarla, Rin y Haru se miraron interrogantes, luego Rin miro asombrado a Sousuke.

-Lo siento- dijo tímido Makoto, Rin llevo su mano como costumbre a su cabello y lo paso por alto.

\- Cuida de Haru. Makoto, puede que contigo Sousuke sea agradable pero esos dos son dinamita, dijo echando su mochila al hombre, Nos vemos en la clausura de la escuela- Dijo Rin levantando la mano en señal de despedida y salió del aeropuerto.

Makoto, aún seguía de la mano del otro chico, sonrió para él y desvió su mirada a Haru, que no había comentado nada y seguía en su lugar mirándolos, cuando los acua y el azul se toparon parecían echar chispas, más porque Mako seguía de la mano de Sousuke.

El chico alto apretó más la mano del castaño se inclinó para bezar la cabeza de Makoto, la mirada de Haru paso de odio a mirada asesina, Makoto suspiro, Rin tenía razón esos dos eran pólvora juntos, pero en fin no quería alejar a Sousuke de su lado.

-Quieres que te ayude con el equipaje- dijo Mako sin molestarse en soltar a Sousuke lo cual hizo que apareciera una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del chico, que no le gusto para nada a Haru, el ojiuazul desvió la mirada y de mal humor solo soltó un rápido y seco "No", así que el trio salió del aeropuerto rumbo a la casa de ambos chicos, en el taxi, Makoto se sentó en medio pero la reta de miradas parecía interminable, así que sonrió nervioso y dio la indicación al chofer.

…

Finalmente la clausura de la escuela había llegado Rin estaba en el salón de clases de Iwatobi, haciendo una presentación como la que había hecho cuando se conocieron, los chicos reían de la presentación, mientras el pelirrojo ponía cara de seriedad.

-Mi nombre es Rin Matsuoka, y aunque parece nombre de chica, soy un chico- decía Rin.

\- Te falta más energía, no es igual que antes- dijo Haru que parecía estar mirando la ventana en lugar del pelirrojo.

-Tsk pues solo hazme caso tu …adicto al agua- decía Rin molesto mientras Nagisa y Rei se reían. Haru ni se inmutaba.

Makoto se reía del comentario esa última semana lejos de Rin había hecho que las cosas regresaran a la aparente normalidad que Mako estaba acostumbrado, aun cuando Sousuke se aparecía más seguido a charlar con él y le llamaba por teléfono, pero que esos dos no hubieran estado juntos había hecho que Mako se relajara.

Saliendo de la ceremonia escolar cada uno de su escuela, Rin los había invitado a Samezuka, los esperaban algunos compañeros del pelirrojo con unas bolsas de celofán en su rostro, los chicos de Iwatobi los miraron extrañados, pero al ver la picana llena de Sakura sonrieron.

\- Eh que tal, romántico verdad- dijo Rin los chicos sonrieron. Rin le giño un ojo a Haru y se sonrojo.

Pero Haru se quitó su uniforme y como siempre traía el traje puesto, se rieron y todos se quitaron sus uniformes para entras con su traje de baño a la piscina.

Rin se acercó a Haru y lanzo el agua en el aire,- Vez un arcoíris- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo Haru sonrió y se acercó a Rin, Nagisa y Rei se hicieron los inocentes y fingieron una competencia, mientras dejaban a la pareja tranquila, Mako por su parte se quedó mirándolos un momento, todos esos días de que ellos estuvieran lejos parecían unirlos más, miro las Sakura y suspiro, uno de los chicos de la bolsa se unión al singular grupo era Sousuke, que se acercó a Makoto y le rodeo la cintura, las Sakura cubrían a la pareja.

-Te dije que estaría para ti- dijo el más alto al oído del ojiverde, el chico brinco un poco y volteo a ver al más alto, que pegaba su torso desnudo a su espalda, al parecer solo ellos seis estaban en la piscina sin techo, los otros chicos no habían entrado, Rei y Nagisa se habían desaparecido al otro lado de la alberca entre las Sakura, así que más relajado Makoto se dejó hacer y con sus manos siguió los fuentes brazos del otro chico disfrutando la cercanía.

-Valla cursilería, hasta lo tiene anotado en su diario- dijo Sousuke recargando su rostro en los hombros del chico, Makoto se río.

\- Te refieres a hacer arcoíris para Haru, lo hace desde pequeños. . . – dijo nostálgico Makoto.

-Lo se te dije, lo tiene en su diario, es gracioso leerlo se ponen como loco, es una forma buena de hacerlo rabiar, me la debía- dijo Sousuke al ver la cara de reprobación de Makoto.

\- En fin, según entiendo después del torneo Haru le dijo que no dejará de hacerlo- dijo Mako mirándolo en un tono de reproche, le seguía molestando, sobre todo porque él había causado su propia caída.

\- Si lo de la Sakura es algo que a Rin se le hace simbólico de Nanase, mañana se va a Australia- dijo el chico besando el hombro del ojiverde, Makoto se sonrojo, los labios de Sousuke en su piel le pusieron sensible, de pronto vio como Rin colocaba algo en la mano de Haru y su corazón parecía que se iba a detener, acaso eso era un anillo, que diablos, pero no pido ver más, pues la mano de Sousuke hizo que su rostro girarse y el peso del chico hizo que se hundiera, lo que hubiese pasado ahora parecía sin importancia.

Sousuke lo había sumergido y aquel beso bajo el agua se sentía tan diferente, de nuevo aquella sensación de hundirse en esos profundos ojos, pero esta vez era más que una sensación, rodeados de las flores de Sakura.

Cuando regresaron a la superficie Makoto y Sousuke regresaron a la superficie el ojiverde tomó aire enserio, más por el beso que por haberse sumergido, Sousuke sonrió y retiro unas Sakura del cabello castaño.

-Sabes, tiene razón es romántico en realidad- dijo simplemente dando espacio al ojiverde, pues sus amigos regresaban. Makoto no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Sousuke la imagen de esos acuas rodeados de flores de cerezo jamás dejaría su mente, sonrió y antes de que el chico se apartaba, tomo su mano y la sumergió.

-No te alejes- dijo en un susurro Makoto.

-No lo hare- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Cuando todos se reunieron, Makoto pudo ver que Haru efectivamente llevaba algo más en su mano pero no era un anillo era una pulsera con un delfín en ella, porque su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, pero Rin si tenía un anillo en su dedo y tenía una piedra azul, del color de los ojos de Haru, entonces eso era lo que había visto.

Decidieron salir a comer juntos y en la noche acompañar a Rin al aeropuerto, todos incluso Gou iban estaba en la entrada de documentación despidiéndose de Rin, Haru tenía una mirada triste, y los roces entre sus manos siempre terminaba tomando sus dedos un momento, Mako no era el único que lo noto Nagisa y Rei también lo habían hecho pero esos dos se encargaba de que Gou lo pasará desapercibido.

-No eres el único que consideraba que Nanase necesita de Rin- dijo Sousuke tomando la mano de Makoto, el castaño se sentía molesto por ser quien los había unido más.

\- No te reproches nada, lo que hiciste solo adelanto las cosas, esos dos iban a estar juntos de cualquier forma, además dio pauta a que me dejaras acercar a ti- dijo el chico robándole un beso en la mejilla del chico antes de apartarse para despedirse de Matsuoka.

Mako lo miraba atento, aquel chico parecía leer siempre su mente, en ocasiones le sorprendía lo acertado que era en saber lo que pensaba y sentía, él también fue con Rin a despedirse.

-Lamento lo del aeropuerto - comentó cuando abrazo al pelirrojo.

\- No es nada- dijo Rin sonriendo- Cuida de Sousuke es demasiado temerario pero sensible, aún que lo niegue - dijo como si nada el haciendo que se sonrojada, Rin abrazo a su hermana, a Nagisa y a Rei, Cuando Haru se acercó a despedirse, sus manos se entrelazados, hasta Gou no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la miradas tan melosa que esos dos se lanzaban.

-Etto..Bueno porque no vemos unas tiendas de aquí del aeropuerto -dijo Nagisa tomando las manos de Rei, que el chico tomó de inmediato.

\- Si vi una librería que quiero revisar- dijo Gou mirando a otro lado, ok todos andaban muy meloso o era su imaginación, la chica miro como Sousuke tomaba la mano de Makoto y el chico le sonreí.

-Ah de pronto me siento como un mal tercio-dijo bajo la chica, pero estaba al lado de Rei y Sousuke, el chico de lentes se sonrojo, mientras Nagisa se reía del comentario, Sousuke revolvió el cabello de la chica y Makoto se cubrió el sonrojado rostro con el rompe vientos que traía.

Los cinco dejaron a la pareja despedirse, después de todo las dos semanas a su partida apenas si se habían visto, Rei y Nagisa terminaron acompañando a Gou y poniéndola entre ellos, tomando sus manos cada uno de un lado, Gou parecía darle gracia y seguir sus juegos, Sousuke por su parte seguía a Makoto, a donde él lo llevará.

\- Supongo esperaremos a Nanase- dijo como si nada cuando entraron a una tienda no muy lejos de la pareja.

\- Si, no quiero que regrese solo a casa- dijo el ojiverde esperando que eso no molestara a Sousuke.

\- Pues no es mi ideal pero, bueno mientras este contigo- dijo besando la mejilla de Mako de nuevo.

Cuando el avión despejó el grupo de amigos decidió separarse, Rei y Nagisa iban a dejar a Gou a su casa, mientras Sousuke acompañaría a Mako y a Nanase a la suya.

El ojiazul ni siquiera se dignó a mandar sus miradas de odio a Sousuke durante el trayecto, de hecho solo miraba el cielo que ahora estaba estrellado y despejado.

-Si tu amigo insípido sigue con su actitud de zombi, házmelo saber y le imprimimos una imagen de Rin tamaño natural- dijo susurrando al oído de Makoto el chico más alto, que al igual que él no apartaba la vista del ojiazul.

–Tonto- dijo Mako tratando de no reír, pero la verdad es que Haru si parecía muy distante, ni siquiera hablo durante el viaje, ni los miro siquiera aun cuando los dos andaban de la mano detrás de él, solo suspiraba y caminaba ensimismado.

Al llegar a su casa Haru simplemente siguió subiendo, no se despidió ni comento nada, Makoto miraba su espalda algo preocupado, iba a decirle algo cuando Sousuke lo beso, interrumpiéndolo.

–Lo has hecho adrede, dijo el chico aun mirando los ojos del otro chico,-ya no podía evitarlo, esa mirada borraba su mente.

-Tu qué crees- dijo sonriendo Sousuke, viendo cómo se marchaba Haruka.

-Quizá debería ir a quedarme con el después de todo, nuestros padres salieron a ver el alquiler cerca de la universidad de Tokyo, estaremos solos, no lo veo muy bien para dejarlo solo- dijo Makoto preocupado.

Haru ya no estaba en el camino, pero podía ver que ni siquiera había prendió ni una luz, pero sus cavilaciones se fueron a un lado cuando Sousuke lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco a su cuerpo.

-Mejor yo te cuido a ti, no me gustaría dejarte solo- dijo seductoramente rosando el oído de Mako, el chico se sonrojo de golpe.

–Etto, no creo que sea buena idea- dijo nervioso.

-De acuerdo, entonces mejor te dejo hacer lo que planeas- dijo Sousuke regresando a su modo neutro, pero Mako que ahora lo conocía mejor, noto ese tono de molestia en su voz, antes de que el chico se marchara rápido como acostumbraba cuando estaba molesto.

Mako lo tomo de la mano evitando que bajara más escalones, Sousuke volteo con a ver a Mako, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero su mirada aun denotaba cierto reproche.

-De acuerdo, puedes quedarte- dijo Makoto soltándolo y dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta de su casa, incluso sus pequeños hermanos estaban en casa de su abuela, así que tomo aire y giro la perilla.

Sousuke se quedó atónito pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa de triunfo, siguió al castaño y espero a que prendiera la luz del recibidor, Makoto se sacó los zapatos y miro a Sousuke que seguía con esa sonrisa en su boca.


End file.
